Sonny With a Chance of New York City
by stars1029
Summary: When Sonny and Chad are sent to the Big Apple to promote their shows, who knows what might happen! T because there are no mature themes, but there are some parts u may be kind of iffy with...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, here it is!! The first chap of my new multi-chap fan fic!! I'm so ecstatic! *wipes away happy tears*. **

**So…oh how I wish I didn't have to write this, but…**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do ****not**** own Sonny with a Chance…ughhh *shudders* Oh those awful words!!**

**Enjoy!**

CPOV:

"I am thoroughly sick of you two constantly fighting!!" Mr. Condor boomed, his face wrought with frustration.

I glanced over at Sonny, only to see her cowering against the back of her chair. I wanted nothing more, in that moment, than to get up and go over to her, and put my arms around her.

"So," he continued. "You two are going to get out of my hair for a week and go to New York City to promote both of your shows." Sonny's face immediately went from meek, little, adorable (according to me, anyway), to completely elated, and I couldn't help but smile at her obvious enthusiasm. A whole week of just Sonny and I - it was like my unrecognized dream come true…

"You leave tomorrow. Here's your tickets, and your flight and hotel information." He explained, handing us each a manila folder with a stack of papers inside.

I finally found my voice. "So, Mr. Condor, sir, how exactly are we promoting our shows?"

He smiled, for the first time so far. "Get seen. Let the press see you together. Now, don't get me wrong, both of your shows are doing fantastic rating-wise. But they could always get better, especially since we are competing against _American Idol_, now that the new season of that has started. Once the press sees you two together, Condor Studio's most infamous rivalry, hanging out in New York together, they will eat it up. Tweens will tune in to see _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random_ even more often than they are currently, ratings will rise, et cetera. They love to see what new love/hate thing you two will do next."

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Sonny blush a deep pink, and I grinned to myself. This was going to be fun.

SPOV:

Mom walked me into LAX, tears in her eyes. "Ohmigosh," she gushed. "My baby's growing up! Now she's traveling by herself…pretty soon you'll be in college, and I'll be doing this all over again!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, it's going to be fine. It's just New York, and I have Chad with me."

She smiled, and then gave me a huge hug. "Ok, sweetie. Remember to answer your cell phone when I call, 'kay?"

"Sure, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too." She kissed me, then turned back, glancing back every so often, as if to make sure that I was still there.

I sat down on one of the chairs there, and put in my headphones connected to my I-Pod. Turning it on, the first song that popped up was "Born for This", by Paramore. I played and replayed the song for about fifteen minutes until something caught my attention at the corner of my eye. A beautiful, thin, brunette woman, wearing a pencil skirt with tights and heels, looking to be in her late 30's or early 40's, and leading two little children, who looked to be about 5 and 8. The younger one was a girl, with light blond hair, who was holding her mother's hand with one of hers, and clutching a ratty teddy bear with the other. She wore a long pink and white sundress with a white sweater over it. The older one was a boy, with light brown hair, almost the color of mine, who was holding his mother's free hand. He had a Nintendo DS in his other hand, and was nimbly pressing buttons with one thumb. The boy wore a brown sweatshirt and dark jeans. Behind this scene was a tall, blond, three-named, heartthrob swiftly making his way toward me.

"Sonny!" he called out my name, and I sighed, obviously not mistaking him for someone else. I fought the urge to blush and waved, smiling slightly. He, the woman, obviously his mother, now that I could study her, and the children stopped right in front of me, Chad and his mother both beaming happily, and the children looking uncertain, as most do when confronted with strangers.

"Hi Sonny, I'm Nicole, Chad's mom. It's so nice to finally meet you! Chad's told me so much about you!" she exclaimed, holding out her hand for a shake, then seemed to rethink that, and moved in to give me a tight hug. Her perfume was light and fruity, but a more natural fruity scent. It reminded me of that slight scent that came off Chad when we got close enough. I saw Chad blushing out of the side of my eye, and a slight shiver ran up my spine.

"These are my other kids, and Chad's siblings. The girl is Lily, and she's 5-"

"Almost 6!" Lily piped up, looking adorable with a tooth missing in the front, and her eyes wide with happiness. She had the same blue eyes as Chad, and looked like a miniature copy of him.

"-and the boy is Aidan, and he's 9." She finished, looking lovingly down at both of them.

He glanced up at me, then did a double take. "You…you're…you're Sonny Munroe! You're on _So Random_!! Ohmigosh you guys are so funny!!" He slid his game thing into his pocket, and turned his full attention up to me. "Is it true that Grady is obsessed with cheese and going to Narnia????"

I giggled. "Yea, Grady's a pretty funny guy. He and Nico are like brothers. It's so funny to see what they're up to next."

His eyes got huge, and he smiled, which is where his resemblance was to Chad. "That's so cool! Can me and Lily come and see the set sometime?"

"Aidan…" Nicole warned.

"Oh no its fine! Of course you can Aidan! That would be so cool!" I reassured both of them.

"Well, we better get going, Son. Our plane's going to leave in a little over an hour." Chad put his hand on my shoulder, and I grabbed my luggage.

"It was awesome meeting you guys!" I exclaimed, giving Nicole, Lily, and Aidan hugs again before turning with Chad towards the security checkpoint. We waved once again before we watched them disappear from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV:

The board showed that our flight to La Guardia Airport was on time, and that we had about an hour 'til we had to board at 12. Sonny and I headed to the food court to pass the time.

"So…are you excited for this trip?" she asked me, smiling while taking a huge bite of her vanilla frozen yogurt, with rainbow sprinkles on top. I had a chocolate one, with chocolate syrup. Things hadn't changed a bit.

I grinned, and shifted uncomfortably in the tiny plastic chair. "Yea, of course! It sound like so much fun to just hang out there for a whole week, without having to worry about when the next rehearsal is, or if our casts are going to be fighting…again, or even if we are going to get paid! It's a dream come true!"

She looked a little worried for a second. "Wait, speaking of, are we getting paid for going on this trip?"

I thought for a moment. "Huh. No clue. Probably."

She furrowed her eyebrows and finished up her yogurt. "Hmm, 'kay. I'm going to go get all of my stuff ready to go. "

"Oh, ok, cool. I'm going to hit the men's room." I stood up.

"Why bother? You still act like a little kid…" the old glimmer in her eyes was back.

I rolled my eyes. "Cheap shot, Munroe, cheap shot."

"Now calling all first class and business class passengers to board, first and business class." The flight attendant announced, and I stood up, grabbing the handle of my suitcase and my ticket. Sonny stood up too, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Jeez, these airport seats don't leave much room for movement." She complained, giving the chair a dirty look.

"Yea, well, we got huge first class seats, and can stretch out all we want." I smiled. I loved plane trips, especially to New York City. The seats were comfortable enough that I didn't have to worry about wanting to get up constantly and moving. I was pretty content with sitting for 6 or 7 hours at a time.

She gave me a look. "I've never been on first class, so I wouldn't really know."

I gaped at her. "Really? Never?"

"I've never been to New York City, either."

I shook my head. "Jeez, are you missing out, or what?"

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Let's just go. I want to go sit in these fantastically amazing seats as soon as possible."

I dragged our stuff to the line, and I handed my ticket over to the flight attendant. "Hello, Mr. Cooper," she welcomed. "Thank you for flying with us again." I couldn't even look at Sonny, since I could hear her laughing under her breath behind me. "Is this your girlfriend?" she ventured to ask.

Sonny and I both turned a bright red. "N-n-no," she stuttered out. "Psh, Chad and I are just colleagues."

The lady glanced between us again, and shook her head. "Here you go. Have a nice flight."

My face still hadn't turned back to normal walking down that long tunnel to board the airplane. I glanced back at Sonny to see her face still pink too. This was going to be a very interesting flight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Now that I think about it, I may have forgotten one for the last chapter…so this should make up for that…and nope, still not owning SWAC…*cries***

**And to all my awesome reviewers, whom I shall credit now:**

**UnmistakablyAlice**

**Tokiooo**

**Ameliaad**

**AllisonCooper**

**Addicted2SWAC**

**And my very bestest friend, like my legit bestest real-life friend, IceFarie101**

…**Thank you *bows***

**Enjoy!!! R&R por favor **

SPOV:

I settled into the huge seat, which was soft and welcoming, as promised by Chad, and sighed deeply.

"Something wrong?" Chad asked, his eyebrows furrowed, with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Oh, no, not at all-"his face relaxed immediately. "-It's just that these seats are so soft and comfortable, and, gotta admit, you were actually right for once."

"Aren't I always?" he smirked, and gestured to himself.

I sighed again, this time for Chad's egotistical nature, and turned toward the window. The flight attendant announced that we were going to take off momentarily, and as if on cue, the video monitors in the seat in front of us flashed, then began playing the prerecorded safety video. I reviewed it carefully, and then began looking out the window. We began moving, slowly, then picking up speed as we glided smoothly toward the runway. I began to get nervous-what if we crashed, and died?! I tightened my seatbelt, and grasped the armrests of the chairs tightly with both of my hands. I began breathing heavily, fully freaking out by now. Everything started to get darker, fading away, as I begun the process of passing out. Then Chad's face appeared before me.

"Sonny?! Sonny?!? Are you ok?!" I could barely hear him. I felt something cold and wet touch my face, and it startled me out of my trance. I opened my eyes to see him kneeling on his seat next to me, dipping his fingers in a cup of water, then touching them to my face. I shook my head a few times, then tried sitting up. I felt a dizzy spell cross over me, and I fell back over. I glanced out the window, and saw that I had completely missed takeoff, so I wouldn't have to deal with the fainting again.

"Sonny…you ok? You passed out, and I wasn't sure how to revive you. You looked so still, like you were-"he choked on the last word, turning away from me, and wiping his face, obviously thinking I couldn't see.

"No, I'm fine, really. I get really freaked out when I'm in planes though. I start thinking like 'oh crap, we're going to crash!', and then I faint. It's fine, absolutely normal for me." I tried to reassure him, as he looked like he was going to faint himself.

He took in a deep breath, and smiled weakly. "Ok, well in that case, I'm going to have to help you with that. Just grab onto me every time you get freaked out."

I pretended to look around me, searching for some hidden object. "Is there some kind of hidden camera around here somewhere? Are you trying to prove to the press again that you're Mr. Nice Guy?"

He looked hurt, which made me feel slightly bad. "Sonny! I am shocked! I am, for some reason, incapable of being nice?"

"Well, you are Chad Dylan Cooper."

He rolled his eyes, then put his arm around me, as he had on the fake date. I leaned into him, and succumbed to the exhaustion threatening to overwhelm me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Wow, can't believe that you actually read this far!! I'm shocked- I always thought I was a pretty crappy writer! But yep, enjoy the 4****th**** chapter!! And just a heads up- reviews help me write better and more often, and that green button down there? It gives me magic powers. I can write without getting writers block, and jump over buildings and stuff. It's pretty cool. You should press it.**

**Love you all! **

**Lexa**

CPOV:

My eyes fluttered open to the sunshine lighting up the cabin, and to Sonny munching on a banana muffin, and wiping tears away from her eyes as she watched a drama filled episode of _Mackenzie Falls. _A lone tear ran down her cheek, and she wiped it away with her sleeve. I sat up, startling her, and pointed at the screen, grinning in that devilishly handsome way of mine. She blushed a bright pink, and tried to change the channel quickly.

"I was…uh…waiting for _So Random!_ to start. It's going to be on right after.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you were Sonny. You were just too tired waiting for me to wake up. So you turned on _Mackenzie Falls_, in order to see my handsome face, and hear my melodious voice. Or did you just need some acting tips, hmmm?? But it's ok- CDC is awake now, and here for you. You don't have to turn on the T.V. to…" I glanced over at her to see that she was now watching _So Random!_, and laughing at some sketch that Cloudy and Rainy had just done. I shook my head, then turned on my own screen; as I watched Sonny's cast do their crazy antics onscreen, I settled in for the remainder of the flight, and tried to imagine New York City with the girl I was in love with. It had an entirely new vibe for me, a new feel to it. No longer was it just the place where I got my clothing and hair specially designed and cut, but it was now also the place where I would be able to feel love, something I hadn't felt in the longest time.

"We are now approaching La Guardia Airport. Thank you for flying with us today, and have a safe trip. We hope to see you again soon." The flight attendant announced on the static-filled intercom. Sonny suddenly stretched out, waking up from her doze.

"You're not going to faint on me again, are you?" I teased her, lightly smacking her on the arm.

She punched me back, much harder than I had. "Shut up! I didn't do it on purpose! It's not like I like fainting in front of a bunch of people!"

I rubbed my arm. "Ow! Jeez, somebody's cranky."

"Who, you? Can't take a punch?"

"Don't push it, Munroe."

She suddenly clutched onto my arm, as the plane dipped to the left. The city was even more beautiful than I had remembered. Sonny gasped, but I could tell it was from the view, rather than the fear of heights. I made a quick decision.

"Hey…Sonny…would you want to switch seats with me for the rest of the flight?" I proposed, but stuttered a bit. I hoped she didn't notice the nervousness in my voice.

She gasped again. "Ohmigosh Chad, really?! I'd love that!! Thank you so much!"

I unbuckled my seatbelt, and stood up enough to let her slide past me on the seat. Then I sat down in the warm seat she had just vacated. She looked out the window, and turned back to me to grin. She looked like a little girl, and her dimples and freckles popped out. I could feel a blush coming on, but grinned back anyway. To see her happy was to make me happy. I felt something cool grab my hand, and I didn't even have to look down to realize what it was. I squeezed it lightly, and she squeezed back. We were still holding hands when the plane descended through the clouds and landed.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her; she was so cute when she was angry. Stupid cute.

"Where the heck are all the taxis?! Don't you think that there would be at least one free one?" she ranted, while scanning the streets for the classically yellow cab.

I walked in front of her. "Watch the master at work." I whistled loudly with two fingers. For about five seconds there was nothing. Then a cab came barreling around the corner and skidded to a stop in front of us. "Voila" I opened the cab door for her. "Ladies first."

That made her smile. "Wow, Chad, I guess chivalry isn't dead after all." We stepped into the warm interior. I gave the driver the instructions to the Palace Hotel, and off we sped toward the bright lights of the , Hotel


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok wow! Chapter 5 already! Yayyyy!! So you all want to review? Make me happy? Give me superpowers? Yea I'd really appreciate that. So REVIEW goddangit!!!!**

**Teehee. Love ya!**

**Btw: the ending of that last chapter was supposed to end with "toward the bright lights of the city", not ", Hotel". That was a typo, and I'm too lazy to fix it. So yep. And to my reviewers:**

**Waiting For Him**

**EllietheDisneyFreak**

**Gabbie Wabbie**

**Addicted2SWAC**

**AllisonCooper**

**Katarina H. (my awesome friend from school XP)**

**Forkz94**

**Thanks everyone!! The 30th reviewer will get a character named after them!! We are at 19 now, after Katarina, so REVIEW! REVIEW FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!**

**A/N: I listened to "Someday", by the Afters, during most of writing this, so look it up with lyrics to get the full effect. The lyrics I feel kind of describe Sonny in this particular chapter…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

SPOV:

I stepped out of the cab to bright lights and more noise than I had ever heard. Chad had stepped out on the other side, after paying for the cab, and had already grabbed my Betsey Johnson luggage, covered with candy (A/N: there really is a luggage like this-google it if you're curious). His long sleeved t-shirt rippled around his abs and biceps, and I could feel my face turning redder and redder by the minute. I could never believe the power he held over me, to make me laugh, cry, and lust after him, just by one simple action that he probably never even thought twice about. He turned towards me, smiling slightly, with both my colorful suitcase, and his dark leather bag. Of course, this only accented his arms even more, and I grabbed my suitcase and turned away with a quick "Thanks" before he could catch a glimpse of my face. Chad swiftly walked ahead of me, and with one fluid motion, opened the door for me, and gestured for me to go ahead first. I stepped inside, and gasped. The doorway opened into 2 staircases on either side, both intricately gilded with gold, and matching the walls, also heavily decorated. It was not, however, decorated to be considered too much; it was perfect, and I felt just like a princess surrounded by all of this. Chad stepped up next to me, grinning.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered, gazing into my eyes. Those blue pools of liquid were all that I saw, and I had to stop myself from losing myself in them. He couldn't know, never, that I felt this way. He would never like me back, and I would just be wasting my time, and bypassing a great friendship. I merely nodded, and glanced back at him. He was still gazing at me, a gentle look in his eyes. I felt like crying; I wanted him to be mine so badly, and it was the rivalry between our shows, and the love/hate thing between us, that kept us from being together. I hated it, more than anything. I couldn't stand it when we had those moments between us, because it was another reminder that we weren't meant to be.

The gentle look was replaced with a look of resolve, and-was it just me, or was the space between us growing smaller and smaller every second? My eyes closed automatically, and I felt his bag slip out of his hand and thud on the floor. My breathing hitched in my throat, and a lone tear ran down my check, as it had on the plane. I wasn't sure-was I ready for this? Why was he doing this if he didn't feel anything for me? Was this for the paparazzi? His warm hands closed around mine, and our fingers entwined together. Then-

"Ah, Mr. Cooper! How lovely! How was the long flight?" The manager of the hotel walked quickly up the stairs and toward us. His nameplate read Ned Nichols. We jumped guiltily apart, and I held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe." I smiled, and he shook it.

"Ah, Ms. Munroe! It's wonderful to finally meet you. I'm Ned Nichols, the general manager of the Palace Hotel."

Chad put his arm around my waist, trailing fire where his fingertips brushed.

"Thank you, Mr. Nichols. The flight was fine, just very long, although worth it if we get to stay in this gorgeous hotel!" I grinned again, although this time more to hide the tell-tale blush on my cheeks.

"Thank you-I work very hard to maintain the original beauty of the hotel, and it always pleases me to hear that people like it. Now, shall I check you in?"

Chad jumped in. "Yes, that would be great, thanks. Come on Sonny." He picked up his bag and grabbed the handle of my luggage. I gawked while looking around me, the beauty unlike anything I had ever seen. I looked ahead to see Chad half turned around, smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and walked ahead to keep up with him

0o0o0o0o0

CPOV:

After Mr. Nichols checked us in, Sonny and I got our keys to the Triplex Suite, and went up with him. We opened the door as wide as it would go, and I heard Sonny gasp again. Mr. Nichols pulled in our luggage cart, and moved it out of our way. I had read about this suite online before coming; it had three floors, three bedrooms, two living rooms and a lounge area, a huge terrace, and even its own private elevator! Mr. Condor had outdone himself.

On his way out the door, Nichols stopped. "I almost forgot-the two guest bedrooms are under renovation. I'm terribly sorry, but the master bedroom should be more than enough, am I correct?"

Inside I was cheering, but I pretended to be outraged. "Why did Condor book us a room like this if we can't have separate rooms?"

He shrugged. "Enjoy your stay here!" The door closed noiselessly behind him, and I scanned the room.

"C'mon!! Lets go up in the elevator!" Sonny didn't seem to be fazed by the idea of us in the same room. To tell you the truth, neither was I, but I wasn't going to show that. We entered the small elevator with our baggage, and pressed "2" for the floor with the master bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chappy XD So did you review for that last one? You should, then review for this one too, cuz guess what? It'll make Sterling happy. Do you want that beautiful face to cry? Didn't think so.**

**DISCLAIMER: Figured I'd put this in eventually-nope, don't own any of it… Peace out Suckas!!**

**Come on people!!! Review!! Remember-number 30 will get a character!! Number 50 gets a chapter!!**

0o0o0o0o0o0

SPOV:

I was kind of happy when the manager told us that the two rooms were off limits. Even though Chad obviously doesn't like me that way, it'll give me a chance to kinda bond with him. The peace picnic didn't work, so maybe sleeping in the same room for a week will work.

We rode up in the elevator (yea, I know! In the room!!) to the second floor, where the master bedroom was located. We walked down to the bedroom, and I gasped, seeing the one thing I didn't want to see. There was only one bed. It was a king sized bed, which is pretty big, but still. I should have expected this, considering that most master bedrooms have only one bed, but I wasn't really thinking when Mr. Nichols apologized profusely before. I'm going to have sleep in the same bed as him?? I snuck a glance at Chad to see his face as pretty much as mine was.

I dropped all my bags on the floor, and Chad turns to me. "What are you doing?" he said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm dropping my stuff down." I faced him, and put my hands on my hips in what I hoped was a confident pose. I knew what he was planning on doing, and no way in hell was I letting him get away with it.

"You're not going to be sleeping in here with me, although we both know you want to." He mumbled the last bit, but I could hear him. My face, and my temper, flared. Asshole.

"That's it-out!"

"What?" he looked shocked, like I wasn't capable of the rage bubbling up inside me.

"You heard me. No way am I letting you get the master bedroom, especially after you just said that. Remember, its not like I wanted to come on this trip with you. Besides, I'm a lady-I deserve privacy and politeness."

"No way! My show is more popular than yours, and I'm the greatest actor of our generation-I deserve the better accommodations."

"Don't be such a pretentious jerk. You are so mean!" I ranted at him, and he crossed his arms over his well-formed chest, and scowled at me.

"You know what? We'll play 'Rock Paper Scissors'. Best out of three."

I put my fist out, and he did the same. I smirked at him. He gave me his signature CDC wink.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." We said together, then cast our moves. I had paper. He had rock.

"Ha." I sneered, and he made an annoyed face.

"Damn it," He muttered. "Next round."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoe!" I counted off, and we cast our moves for the second time. He had paper, and I had rock.

"Crap!" I cursed my bad luck, and became even more determined to win. I couldn't let him win, and get the bedroom. I was not sleeping on the couch for the next week.

"Last round. Scared yet, Munroe?"

"You wish, Cooper."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoe!"

He had scissors.

I had rock.

Triumphant, I grabbed my stuff and turned to run and jump onto the bed, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. His face was unreadable.

"Good job, Sonny." With that, he walked out. I felt bad immediately.

I knew that I should feel good, considering that I had the room all to myself. But my stupid conscience kept me from rubbing my victory in his face. I needed to do something, but it was late, and I needed to get ready for bed.

I brushed my teeth and changed into a tank top and baggy flannel pants, and put on some fuzzy slippers to complete my look. Then I brushed my hair and let it flow around my shoulders. After turning down the covers, I found the stairs and headed downstairs to talk to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CPOV:

I wasn't mad about her winning. No, that was so far from the truth. I just wished we hadn't gotten in that stupid fight. Why wouldn't I want to feel her next to me, not talking back or pushing me, and the love I was willing to give her, away. I wanted an excuse to be near her all night long.

So, after losing miserably to Sonny, I set myself up downstairs in the living room on the couch. There was a small cupboard in one of the hallways that I grabbed a few blankets and pillows from. I used these to create for myself a comfy and warm oasis on one of the black leather couches facing the huge wall of windows. The lights of the city blocked out the starlight, but yet it was beautiful all the same. The moon was bright this evening, shining and casting light over the living room. Gusts of wind whooshed across the window, and I had never been so glad to be safe inside.

Without any warning, a cool hand touched my shoulder.

"…Chad?" she whispered, hesitating. I flipped around to face her. Her eyes were no longer the round pools of chocolate. Instead they were worried, distorting the pretty shape, and tore at my heart. Despite that, the moonlight cast a soft glow on her face, making her even more beautiful, if that were even possible. Her hair was tossed about, free and falling in strands on her shoulders. That, plus her glow, gave her the look of a fallen angel. She sat down at my feet, drawing up her knees to he chest.

"Chad, I'm sorry," she sighed. "I feel so, so bad about kicking you out. Forgive?"

She looked so sweet, so innocent, that I couldn't help but grin at her.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." She threw a pillow at my head, and I lobbed it back at her. She looked shocked for a second.

"Oh, it's so on." She grinned scarily, and I stood up.

"Uh…oh…" I murmured, and turned to run. She caught me by the wrists and ground a pillow in my hair.

"Aw, crap!! Sonny!!"

"Oh, relax, Casanova, nobody's going to see you now." She giggled and danced away, out of my reach. I grabbed another pillow and began chasing her up the stairs. She ran into a room, but must have found another exit, because when I walked in there, she was gone. I walked back downstairs, giving up my search for now.

After about forty-five minutes of raiding the mini-fridge, she still wasn't around. I sighed, and put down my chocolate. Time to find her.

I took the elevator up to the second floor, and looked in the two guest bedrooms. They smelled like paint, and on instinct, I knew that she wouldn't even have opened the door. She was too much of a good girl to interfere like this. Then I looked in the lounge area. Nada.

I stepped into the elevator again, and rode up to the third floor. At first glance, she didn't seem to be anywhere obvious. I stepped into the private upper living room, and found her there, fast asleep on the couch. I smiled, and shook my head. She looked so peaceful, a smiled played around her pink lips. I lifted her up, bridal style, with one arm under her knees, and the other under her back, and carried her down the stairs. I didn't want to take the elevator this time-why not prolong the moment as long as I could? She was so light: did she ever eat? Her silky, chocolatey brown hair spilled over my arm, and dangled down my body. Once we got to the master bedroom, I lay her gently down on the left side, and tucked her in. She was absolutely beautiful, her hair sprayed on the pillowcase, and that blush that never seemed to leave her cheeks. I crawled in on the other side, and turned toward her. She snuggled up to me, moving toward the only other source of warmth in the bed, aka, me. I threw my arm around her neck, and felt her hands roam my rock hard abs. Too bad she was asleep-I could've teased her about it if she was awake. Not that I want to make her mad or anything-I just don't know how to grab her attention any other way. She knows I exist when we fight, and its like its just us in the world when we are together. I felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over me, and I pulled Sonny closer. The last thought before I closed my eyes was about her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo peoples!! Chapter 7!! YAY! Review!! It makes me happy, otherwise I'm not going to update…I can only write this story when I'm happy, and I know people actually read it, and like it. And the only way I can know that is if you drop me a comment. Luv ya!**

**I also want to congratulate my 30****th**** reviewer, BrandNewEyes929. She's going to get a character next chapter, or whenever she responds to my email. Give her a round of applause people!!! Number 50 is going to get a chapter dedication!! If we can reach 100 reviews by chapter 10, or even earlier, then I'll give you a surprise in the next chapter after that *smiles deviously***

**Enjoy number 7!!**

0o0o0o0o0o0

CPOV:

A ray of early morning sun shining in the crack between the curtains woke me up. Sonny was still curled around my body, and my arm was pinned underneath her back, so I used the remote control **(A/N: like in the proposal *giggles*)** to close the gap. The room was thrown into pitch black darkness. I found Sonny's gorgeous hair and stroked it, the silky feeling and the rhythmic motion calming me. We didn't have any obligations; we could sleep all day if we wanted to. I yawned and, with that thought in mind, drifted back off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

SPOV:

I woke up very warm.

Mind you, it wasn't uncomfortable. Just warm like you fell asleep on the beach at night and woke up the next morning with the sun glaring down on you. I wasn't used to being so warm. Then I realized why-Chad and I were wrapped around each other, leaving absolutely no space for modesty. I blushed, and tried to figure out the best way to extricate myself from this tangle. I moved my arm, but that woke him up. '_Shoot,'_ I thought to myself. _'I woke him up.' _I blushed at the huge blue eyes staring back at me, and he grinned, brushing them with the tip of his fingers. "Well, good morning Sonshine" he murmured.

"So when did you decide to join me?" I teased him. "Scared all alone downstairs by yourself?"

"Hahaha-NO. You fell asleep!! In the living room upstairs! And it was almost three A.M., so what was I supposed to do? Curl up on the kitchen counter?" He propped himself up on his elbow, and some part of my brain thought that if paparazzi were to burst in here right now, they would think that Chad and I just…did the dirty. Ew. My tank top was twisted up past my navel, and my pajama bottoms were baggy and down at the extreme end of my waist. Thank god I was wearing a pair of cotton short-shorts underneath-if I had kicked off my pants while I slept, or something, I had a back-up! He was in a tight white t-shirt and boxers…my face warmed as I took this all in, and as that stray thought ran through my head. His biceps bulged in his arm. They weren't that big, like he was a weight lifter or something, but they were most definitely noticeable.

I rolled my eyes, and got up. I felt something pull me back, and realized for the first time that my fingers were still entwined with his. I decided to pretend like I knew this, and dragged him along with me. We had grabbed some groceries before going up to the room, and I had insisted on cinnamon and pancake mix as part of it. Now we walked down the stairs, and to the massive kitchen. I grabbed all the ingredients, and set them on the counter.

"Ok, so I want you to crack the eggs into the bowl, and then I'll mix them in, 'kay?" I untangled my fingers from his, and used my teeth to rip open the packaging for the mix. I dumped it into a metal bowl, courtesy of the hotel, and sprinkled in some salt, milk, and a lot of cinnamon. Glancing at Chad, I saw that he was still on his first egg, trying to get the shell bits out of the yolk. I cracked a smile, and took the other two eggs from him. Cracking them swiftly into the bowl, I then added them to the mix, and whisked them together. Chad was rubbing a stick of butter on the frying pan, and after heating it up a bit, I added blobs of batter to it little by little. When they were done, I scooped them up and dumped them on multiple plates. Knowing Chad, and me, we would finish the stacks easily. Chad had poured us some orange juice, and had made us coffee.

"Do you want anything in your coffee, Son?" he called from across the room, digging in the fridge and coming out with milk, maple syrup, evaporated milk, and half-and-half.

"Just milk is fine. I'm not a big sugar person when it comes to coffee."

"Ok, cool." He brought over the cups and the remote to the TV in the kitchen. Switching it on, the first thing we both saw was Santiago Heraldo's simpering smile.

"-shouldn't be expecting anything from Efron anytime soon." He was saying, and out of the corner of my eye, saw Chad pump his fist. "But onto our main story-did someone leave the oven on in New York City? Because I'd definitely say that the romance between Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper is heating up, despite the cold weather! "Chad's face was priceless, although I was pretty shocked myself. But we were here to promote our shows, and people like Santiago Heraldo were going to do that for us, even if we had to pretend to be a couple while here.

Santiago continued. "Our reporters caught this cute couple aboard their plane to New York City, asleep while leaning on each other, and with Chad's arm around his sweetheart." A shot of us on the plane flashed on the screen. We looked so sweet, with Chad smiling in his sleep-wait, what was I saying?! I don't like Chad!!

"We also saw them in the lobby of the Palace Hotel, sharing a romantic moment before retreating up to their swanky private room." A string of pictures came up, with first Chad standing next to me, then turning to face me, showing the resolve on his face, dropping his bag, and grabbing my hands, all the while leaning toward me, this motion extremely obvious-how could I have not noticed this when I was actually involved in the moment?! "Too bad the manager interrupted them-we would have loved to see this couple getting cozy. We'll keep you updated on the Channy-they should be in New York for awhile longer, and maybe the away time from both of their casts will give them the push they both need so desperately. This is Santiago Heraldo-back to you Steve."

My jaw was dangling by this point. He had hit every major point running through my head since Mr. Condor had told us about this trip, and I was so anxious to find out if it was all true.

0o0o0o0o0o0

CPOV:

I couldn't believe it! How the hell did Santiago find us here? How did he get pictures of us? How did he know that everything he said was what I had been secretly hoping for since the day Sonny walked through the door of the _So Random!_ set? I grabbed the plates and glasses for both Sonny and I, and began to wash up. She took a dishtowel from under the sink, and we washed and dried for ten minutes in complete silence.

"Ah…Sonny? Um…what did you think of Santiago's report? Is it credible?" I didn't tower over her height-wise, but now I looked down into her milky brown eyes, one with a tear dripping off the lash.

She didn't respond for one long minute. Finally she spoke. "I don't know, Chad. I don't know where I stand with you. I don't know where to even begin sorting out my feelings. I don't know how our casts will react if we…you know…"

"Say it." I murmured. "Please say it."

"If we begin dating. Happy?"

"No. But that did lighten up my mood just a tad bit."

"Funny. Not."

"Look, I'm sorry. And you know I don't say that often. But I'd say that to you 24/7 if it would get you to smile that brilliant smile for me. " I smiled at her, but another tear just dripped down her face. I put my hand to her cheek, wiping away the tears with my thumb. She shook her head, and I withdrew my hand. God no, please don't let me lose her now. I had to do something to prove to her that I was head over heels for her. But by the time I had convinced myself of this, she had run out of the room, mumbling something about a shower.

0o0o0o0o0o0

SPOV:

The tears ran freely down my face now, mixing with the warm spray of the shower. I wasn't sure if I could trust him with my heart. It was more fragile than anything, more than the glass figurine my dad gave my mom when they got married, more than the china doll Lucy got when she was born. I knew I liked-ok, fine, REALLY, REALLY, LIKED-Chad, and that wasn't going to change. But to engage in a relationship with him…well, I wasn't sure I was ready for that. And to tell our rival casts that we were dating? I'm not suicidal-I don't particularly want to die yet, especially from being mauled by my cast members. Plus, he's known as a player-what if he cheats on me, or decides after a month or two that I'm no longer good enough for him? I don't want to go through more heartbreak. Yet all of that has got to be better than loving him from a distance. I wanted to stop the cat and mouse game with him, but I wasn't sure how to do that. Then, in that moment, I knew what I needed to do.

I needed to call Tawni.

I shampooed and conditioned, then got out and dried off with one of the fluffiest towels I had ever felt. I snuck back into the master bedroom, after checking furtively for signs of Chad, and grabbed my hairdryer and diffuser. After my hair was sufficiently dry and wavy, I dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white vintage t-shirt with a belt that went on top of the tee, around my waist, and a pair of pink converse that I drew on and wrote quotes all over. After I was completely ready, I got my phone from where it sat in my handbag, then snuck upstairs to the private living room where I had fallen asleep last night, and closed the door. I went to her contact and pressed 'Send'.

"Sonny?! Ohmigosh! How is New York City??" She excitedly asked.

"Well…I'm kind of in need of help. Did you see the Santiago report this morning?"

She immediately knew what was wrong. "Aw crap, what happened with you and Chad, sweetie?"

So I spilled. Everything from the sleeping on the plane, to the almost kiss, to the aftermath of the report, and even my thoughts from the shower, was revealed. She was quiet for a few seconds.

"Well, it's obvious! He's in love with you. He just doesn't want to admit it, because he knows how you feel about that fact that he's a player, and about us and Mackenzie Falls. But you don't even have to worry, 'cause he loves you back!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" my voice went up an octave. "I don't love Chad!!"

"Sonny," A new voice came on the phone. "I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Mr. Definition of Narcissism over there. You may be good at playing characters, but you're terrible at playing yourselves. So get over it, and just tell the boy that you love him already." It was, of course, Selena Gomez.

"Ohmigosh!! Selena!! What are you doing with Tawni?"

"I just bumped into her on the street, and she told me I had to talk to you. Good thing-you need some of my 'Wizardy Magic'" I could hear the cars zooming around in the background, and knew she was telling the truth.

"Well, thanks! I appreciate the help!" Suddenly, I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Oh shoot, I have to go. Chad's coming."

"Bye!" they both said in synchronization. The footsteps stopped outside the door. I heard him take a deep breath, then turn the doorknob.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay!! Chappy number 8!! Um…really nothing else to say here-I will be adding my 30****th**** reviewer, BrandNewEyes929, into it in this chapter, and if I offend her in any way (her character…well, she's a bit of a jerk…I'm sorry!) then I am beyond sorry! I just thought of this idea, and it goes along with my ideal plan for the story…soooo…yea. And sorry for the cliffy peeps-I wanted to end it kind of dramatically, and that's how it ended up. **

**Enjoy 8!**

0o0o0o0o0o0

CPOV:

I opened the door quietly, my heart pounding. I saw her curled up on the couch she had fallen asleep on last night, and I sighed. She was gorgeous, with her hair all wavy and shiny, and the outfit she was wearing that really showed off her figure. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Hey…listen, I'm sorry for this morning. I don't know who tipped him off…I will definitely have a chat with Mr. Condor about it, because we won't be able to do much with paparazzi following us around all the time-"

"Chad," she interrupted me. "Its fine, I'm not mad! I was just a little upset, and more than a little confused."

I smiled. Her grin was so contagious. "Ok. Well, how about I give you the most amazing tour of New York ever? You get to see the Big Apple, CDC style! And who wouldn't want that?"

"Sure, Chad. Don't blow up your already big head anymore-you're going to explode someday. Plus, I'm not one of your 'biggest fans', remember? I don't own about 10 posters plastered over my wall in Wisconsin with your face on it."

"No, of course not-I know that…maybe only nine." I smirked, and she punched me in the arm, possibly giving me a bruise.

"Come on, let's head out. It's already almost noon, and I want to get as much in as possible today." She grabbed her phone, and sprinted out of the room. I smiled. Six more days of this-I would have to treasure them as much as possible.

0o0o0o0o0o0

SPOV:

Finally!! A tour of New York City!! I was so excited-even if it was Chad leading me around. I grabbed a spring-ish leather jacket I had brought with me, and zipped it up.

"Chad?! I'm ready to go-what about you?" I called up the stairs. As if on cue, the elevator doors opened, and there he stood, wearing a leather jacket that practically matched mine, jeans, and converse. I had never seen him looking hotter. I had to turn away to grab my bag, in order for me to hide my flushed cheeks. I had been blushing a lot lately, and it was only the second day with him! We stepped outside, and locked up. Then we headed towards the hotel elevator.

After a few minutes, we got down to the lobby, and before we even stepped outside, the doorman gave us both an umbrella with the hotel's logo on it. "It's supposed to rain later," he explained. "Don't want to get caught out in that without one of these." We thanked him, and I tucked them into my huge travel bag for later.

Our first stop was the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Chad led me underground to the subway, and we got Metro Cards for the both of us, so we didn't have to worry about walking everywhere. Then we caught the next train, and found seats.

I was in awe- the subway system here was so cool! Chad acted like he knew it by heart, although I caught him looking at the map next to us from time to time. After about twenty minutes or so, we were there. We had to walk a little bit further to get to the huge museum, but we managed. Chad pulled me through the throngs of people crowding the area, and we got in line to buy our tickets.

The museum was gorgeous-we looked at almost all of the exhibits. My personal favorites were the huge Egyptian temple, and the Fashion exhibit downstairs. When I dragged Chad down to that one, he had groaned and grumbled the whole way down. Eventually, though, he began to amuse himself by rating the dresses.

"This one's kind of cute." He said, dragging me over to the opposite window, to a completely ugly orangey-red dress.

"Remind me never to go dress shopping with you."

"Haha, funny. Not. Can we get out of here?"

I heaved a sigh. "Fine. Gosh, Chad. So you want to go get some lunch? I'm starving." My stomach rumbled, punctuating that remark.

"Sure. I know this great little café not too far from here." He got out his metro card, and waved me through the turnstile.

0o0o0o0o0o0

CPOV:

I took her to a little café I loved, one that I had been going to since my first trip to New York. It was like a grocery store that you could eat in, and it being near NYU, a lot of students showed up there during lunchtime. Thankfully, we had beat the rush, and there was only a few other couples there when we arrived upstairs with out food. We sat down at a table overlooking the street, and dug in. We had been sitting for only a few minutes, when I saw Sonny's jaw drop. I looked towards the stairwell where a very familiar looking man, and apparently his girlfriend, was ascending…

'Oh, crap,' I thought. 'Sonny's going to freak out on him.' As he turned towards us, looking for a window seat also, I had no doubt as to who it was.

James.

We hid our faces as best we could, but he had already spotted us.

"Hey, hey! Chad! What's up, my homie? And, ooooh, Sonny, you are looking fantastic, babe." He smirked, pissing me off even more.

I stood up so fast that my chair was almost knocked sideways, and went to stand in front of Sonny. "Don't call her 'babe'. What are you even doing here anyway, Conroy?"

"Just working on my latest movie-didn't you hear? I'm going to be the new James Bond. Ironic, isn't it? I got the looks," he ran his hand through his hair dramatically."-and the talent."

"Really, Conroy?" Anew voice entered the conversation. "Because I always thought that you had the ego and held the position as the President of Jerkoslavia"

He scowled at the tiny girl, and I automatically stepped closer to him. "Stop harassing us James. Get out of here."

"Yea, well, guess what pretty boy? It's a public place, and I would hate for your little drama career to be ruined due to a little trip downtown. And oh, guess what Sonny? This is my new girlfriend, Nicole. Yea, that's right-you're nothing compared to this chick."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and the girl behind Conroy looked uncomfortable, then angered. "So what am I to you, James? Just 'this chick'? Forget it!! I won't be around to be that much of a burden to you!" She stomped over, and sat down across from Sonny; both girls were openly crying now, and people around us were staring.

James seemed to be at a loss for words. "Y-yea, well, this isn't over!! It'll never be over! Sonny, Cooper, you will regret this! Everything! You'll never take me alive!" He then attempted to tuck and roll, but ended up taking a spill halfway down the stairs. I turned to Nicole.

"If you ever want to try out for a _Mackenzie Falls_ role," I whispered, pressing my card into her hand." I can totally back you up. You can show that stupid Conroy that you're so much better than him."

She grinned, wiping away the last of her tears. "Thanks Chad…and, by the way, can I have your autograph? I'm a huge fan." I could see Sonny rolling her eyes.

"Sure, no problem." I signed a napkin that was lying on the table, and gave it to her. She thanked me and walked away.

I turned to Sonny. "C'mon, lets get out of here, before than jerk finds us again." I grabbed her hand, and we dumped out our trash. It was getting late, and we needed to get back to the hotel, to rest up before dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! This is so cool-never thought I'd get this far!! And, as promised, I'm going to send a special shout out to my reader TeddyLuver, and dedicate this chappy to her!! YAY!!**

**And c'mon peeps-you gotta review!! I know I have a ton of reviews, but I need to have at least 100 by chapter 10 or 11, cuz I have some ideas for the story, but I'm not going to put them in unless I get more reviews *rubs hands together and laughs deviously***

**~lexa**

0o0o0o0o0o0

SPOV:

I couldn't believe Chad had stood up for me like that. It was…nice of him. Weird. But very nice. He and I walked to the elevator, with me still struggling to hold back tears, and Chad looking more angry than I had ever seen him. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he drew me into a tight hug, and I sobbed into his shoulder. Right then, I knew that I loved him, but it would never be enough, and that's what killed me. My sobs for the insults James had thrown at me had subsided, but as we entered out huge suite, I broke out anew into fresh sobs. Suddenly I was exhausted, and leaned into Chad, who was still holding me

"You ok?" he murmured, stroking the tears off my face.

"Y-yea, I'm just _so_ tired…I really need a nap before we eat dinner." I closed my eyes, and stumbled as I attempted to climb the stairs. Chad caught me before I fell, bridal style, and began lugging me up to the second floor.

"See, that's why, normally, you have to open your eyes to climb the stairs." He joked as he made the final step, and pulled me into the master bedroom. Chad set me down gently on top of the made bed (the maid must have stopped by during the day), and pulled off my boots.

I tried to wave him off. "Chad, I can do that myself," I mumbled, face first in one of the super fluffy pillows at the head of the bed. "C'mon, Chad…"

"Seriously, it's fine! You're tired-you need your rest, because I'm taking you somewhere special for dinner in a few hours. I already made reservations for the two of us, and you better be hungry." He grinned down at me, and I smiled in spite of myself.

"Ok, fine…now come on, you need some rest too."

He rolled his eyes. "And have to fix this beautiful mane again? You must be tired-you're actually being funny." I glared as best I could up at him.

"Not funny Cooper. Just stay with me. Watch TV or something. Just don't leave me up here alone. Promise?"

"Sure, alright, I promise. That works for me and my hair." He plopped down next to me, and switched on the TV. A rerun of _Mackenzie Falls_ was on, and the last I saw was Chad's face on the flat screen. I could have been wrong, but I could have sworn I heard him say, somewhere close to my ear, "Sleep tight, Sonshine…" before I drifted off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

CPOV:

I had watched two episodes of _Mack Falls_ before I was sure Sonny was asleep. Then I switched over just in time to tune into a string of the latest _So Random _episodes. Sonny's animated voice and acting was better than I had realized; I could never tell her that though. She would hold it over me 'til the end of time. I enjoyed four of her latest episodes before I glanced at the time. We had an hour until our reservation at the restaurant I had picked out-we would need to leave in a half hour in order to make it. I shook her gently, then, realizing I would never wake up the heaviest sleeper in the world that way, I went around to where her face was, and lightly kissed her on her soft lips. Just a peck, but it sent a prickle through my body, and my lips tingled, even after I had stopped. She stirred, and then stretched, almost whacking me in the face. I ducked just in time, and dove for the end of the bed, hoping to get up without causing her to suspect that I had just done what I had promised myself I wouldn't do, at least until I knew whether or not she loved me back. I stood up, now halfway across the room, and pretended I was digging in my suitcase.

"Chad?" I heard her ask, in a slightly worried tone. "Where are you?"

"No worries, I'm here. You ok? Hungry?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I just was hoping you didn't break your promise and leave me."

"Why would I do that, Sonny?" I was shocked. Did she really expect that of me? What kind of impression had I made on her?

"No, no, its not you," she said, answering my unspoken words. "It's just that a lot of the guys in my life seem to leave me, and I really don't want you to be one of them."

I crossed the room over to the bed, and sat down at the foot. "Sonny, I swear to God I'm never going to leave you. What kind of jerks would do that to someone like you?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, there's my old boyfriend from Wisconsin, and James, and my dad…we never had a good relationship, because he left my mom when I was ten, and ran off with another woman. They live…actually, they live here, in New York. God, I really hope I don't run into him. I hated him for that; he was such a lowlife for taking advantage of us that way."

I took her hands. "Don't worry-I would never let anyone do that to you, and I would never do that to you. You're way too precious to me for me to let you go."

She smiled, a huge grin full of sunshine. "Thanks Chad. So, what time is this reservation of yours?"

I glanced at the clock next to the bed. "We got to go soon; we've only got about a half hour or so."

Sonny stood up, padding to the bathroom in her bare feet. "Meet you downstairs!" she called from within the depths of it. I smiled, and went out to press the elevator button to the first floor of the suite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chappy Number 10! YEAAAAA!! And ok-I know I promised my special surprise in exchange for 100 reviews, but I got overly anxious, and people aren't reviewing and stuff, so I'll give it to y'all anyway *grins***

**Review for more awesomeness!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Peace out suckas!**

0o0o0o0o0o0

SPOV:

I had the weirdest thing happen to me during my nap. I was waking up, and it felt like I had just dumped a whole tube of lip plumper on; they were tingling and prickly. No wait, scratch that-it was like I _bathed_ in lip plumper. Shivers ran up my spine, and my knees were weak. Jeez, did I fall off the bed or something?

I walked into the bathroom as Chad told me about the place we were going for dinner. I was a little nervous; what kind of place would he bring me to?

Despite that all, however, I had to admit that the nerves were little butterflies of excitement fluttering in my stomach. I yanked a brush through my hair, and peeked out the door into the bedroom. Chad was nowhere to be seen, so I sprinted over to my things, and picked out a green sweater dress, a black belt, and my absolute favorite black boots. I adjusted the sweater in the mirror, and stepped back to admire the effect. I looked pretty nice, I had to admit. I walked out to the elevator (I could not, I repeat NOT, walk down those stairs in these shoes), and stepped out when it came down to the first floor. Chad turned around, and gaped, awestruck.

"W-wow, Sonny…you look…um…" he stuttered.

I sighed. "Let me guess. Awful? Horrible?" I knew I didn't, but I was really trying to see what he would say. Maybe it would give me some idea as to what was going around in that head of his. That beautiful blond head, with the windswept hair…

"Uh, NO! You look beau-uh..gorgeous. Ok, wait, that didn't come out right…you look beautiful; you really do." He grinned slightly. He was wearing a pair of formal pants and a blazer, but had a graphic tee under it, so I didn't feel too overdressed.

I blushed, my face turning red. "Thanks. So…um, you want to go?"

He seemed to snap out of his trance. "Oh, yea, sure. Um, I ordered us a cab. I called downstairs about five minutes ago, and they said they would call for one immediately. It should be here by now."

"Ok. Awesome." He linked arms with me, and we set off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chad helped me out of the cab and to avoid a puddle. The cold March wind bit through my thin layers, and I shivered. Chad felt it, his arm being around my shoulders and hugging me close to his warm body, and glanced down at me. "You ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Yea, of course. Just a little cold." I yelled over the din in the streets. He ushered me into the restaurant, which I now saw was called Carmine's **(A/N: I have actually been here-great place to eat if you're in the area) **past the throngs of people, and up to the podium.

"Reservation for two, under Cooper." He told the maitre d, who looked it up in the fabric covered booklet. He nods, and flags down a waitress, who shows us to our seats upstairs. The space was huge, but appeared to have been cleared out hastily, and now there was only a small squared table by the window in one corner by the wine cabinet, with two tall white candles, a set of a dozen roses, a red tablecloth, utensils wrapped up in white napkins, water glasses, and menus. From the window I could see the street, and the people passing by. I gasped in wonderment of it all, and he smiled.

"Like it?" he murmured somewhere close to my ear, and I shivered a little at his warm breath on my ear.

"You have got to be kidding me! How on earth did you put this all together?!" he pulled my seat out for me, and I sat down as he pushed it in, perfectly synchronized. He sat down himself, and Hhanded me a menu. He then shrugged.

"Let's just say I have my moments." He grinned conspiratorially, and I sighed. When he acted like this, I knew there was no getting anything out of him.

"So," I opened the menu in front of me, and changed the topic. "What is up with you being so nice to me? It's really a change for the better, I have to admit, but on the other hand it creeps me out just in the slightest."

He snorted in the cutest way imaginable. "Well then-you want me to go back to being the 'mayor of Jerkoslavia', as you so kindly called me a few months ago?"

"No, of course not! I love the nice Chad, not the self centered, egotistical Chad Dylan Cooper. But I couldn't help but wonder, you know?" I used the menu to hide my face, which I'm sure was redder than the flowers. **(A/N: The first person to figure out where I got that quote gets a chappy dedication!! HINT: It's by Sterling! But where is it from?)**

He put his hand on the top of my menu, and lowered it from my face. "Sonny, I really do think we should-"

"Hello! My name is Lindsay, and I will be your server for tonight!!" the dyed white blond girl cracked her gum and pulled out a pad of paper. Out of the corner of her eye, I saw her interested eyes land on Chad, and a wave of jealousy ripped through me. What a b****!!! Couldn't she tell that we were…well, _together_, in a sense? She was tall, almost Chad's height, and wore the uniform of the restaurant with 2 of her buttons undone, showing all the world her chest. I couldn't see straight by this point. I hated this girl immediately, just for looking at Chad with her eyes so rimmed with eyeliner, she could be mistaken for a long lost cousin of this raccoon we had in our backyard in Wisconsin.

Thankfully, Chad's eyes glanced at her for less than a second, then turned back to me, gazing directly into my eyes. I couldn't help but feel extremely confused; normal Chad Dylan Cooper would be all over this easy chick. What kind of person had he become? Or was he always this was, but only as Chad, with me? So many questions ran through my head, but I brushed them off for now; it was time to order.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!**

**Review, peeps!! I love getting them, and they encourage me to write more *hint hint* **

**Peace out suckas!!**

0o0o0o0o0o0

CPOV:

Sonny was glaring at the slutty waitress. It was kind of painful to watch-I definitely did NOT want to get in the way of Sonny's glare.

"Uh, Sonshine, why don't you order?" I suggested, using my special nickname for her to break the uneasy tension.

She shot me a grateful smile, and ordered chicken parmesan, in a cold tone. I winced, and ordered the same. Finally, the waitress left, swinging her butt in a way I suppose she thought was sexy, but failed at. Sonny and I just looked at each other for a few minutes, then she spoke.

"So, you were saying, Chad?" she said softly.

I couldn't breath for a moment; her eyes were chocolate colored and warm. "Uh, oh right. I think we should…enjoy our dinner!! Yea, because it's going to be…yummy!" I said, weakly. 'Oh, no,' I thought. 'C'mon, Chad, suck it up, and tell her already!'

She gave me a confused look, but dropped the subject. "So, what else do you want to do while we're here? I really want to go to Central park, and go ice skating, and just really get the feel of the city."

I grinned my signature grin at her. "Well, you don't have to worry 'bout that. I'm going to make sure you have the best time every."

She smiled, then frowned again as the waitress came back with our water. 'Oh, I get it now…she doesn't like that waitress flirting with me…' I thought with a smirk. 'Maybe I can have some fun with this..'

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sorry guys, its more of a filler, but I really wanted to get something up.**

**Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 peeps!! WOOHOO!! **

**I want to do 2 things before I start chapter 12:**

**1-apologize for the last short chappy-I'm super sorry guys!! Don't worry, this one will be longer…**

**2-thanks everyone who responded to my little contest!**

**TeddyLuver**

**BrandNewEyes929**

**AllisonCooper.**

**..Angel.**

**Kclthenerd**

**Racheliscool**

**Lynsey98**

**Hiilani**

**Thanks guys!! This chapter is for you!!**

**Peace!**

**Lexa**

0o0o0o0o0o0

SPOV:

The slutty waitress came to our table about twenty minutes after bringing our water, bearing two huge platters of chicken parmesan, the specialty of Carmine's. I saw Chad flash the girl a grin and his signature CDC wink as she placed his platter in front of him. As her face turned a bright pink, this little flame of anger deep inside me flared up, and I flushed red. What the heck was he doing?! He didn't show any emotion for her before-why now?

They began talking-or more like flirting-and as they giggled together, I sullenly ate, glaring at the two of them. About three bites in, I thought that I was going to throw up, and I pushed my plate away. They were staring at each other in this…lovesick manner, and it was just disgusting to see. Why would he ever go for her? She was obviously just going after him for his looks, not that they weren't bad, but…whoa, what was I saying?! I did NOT like Chad Dylan Cooper. Maybe when I didn't know him, but no way did I like him now.

'You may be good at playing characters, but you're _terrible_ at playing yourselves,' my conscience reminded me, in a voice that sounded extremely familiar to Selena Gomez's. 'You two are…perfect for each other…' it faded out, and I sighed. I needed to get away from these two.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom, but they were too wrapped up in themselves to hear me, so I left. I fixed my makeup and adjusted my sweater with shaky hands, and breathed deeply before heading back out.

The girl was gone, and Chad was putting away his wallet. He smiled when he saw me, and beckoned me over. I glared at him, and sat down facing the window.

"So, guess what?" he said excitedly. I didn't answer. "Well, even though you aren't answering, I'm going to tell you anyway-I got us two great tickets for the play South Pacific!!"

Now I turned to him shocked. "How did you manage that??"

"I have my ways…" I looked at him doubtfully. "Ok, fiiine. I _fake_ flirted with our slutty waitress, and she gave me the tickets."

That caught my attention. "So…it was fake?" I mumbled, rather ashamed with myself.

He sighed. "Sonny, Sonny, funny, funny, little Sonny, you know I wouldn't go for that kind of girl…she's definitely not my type…" my heart leapt in my chest with those words.

"So when are the tickets for?" I asked, my heart still thumping, my palms sweaty.

"Well, they're for Wednesday, I think, so in two days."

"Sounds good," I answered, standing up and grabbing my bag. Chad stood up too, and handed me a doggy bag with the extra chicken parm that neither of us ate…oh well. Maybe we can heat it up during the week. He helped me down the stairs in my overly high boots, and flagged down a cab. As we sat in the cab, Chad spoke again.

"I want to take you somewhere…is that ok?" he put his arm over the top of the seat, and I moved closer to him. The warmth his body was exuding was comforting…I felt good to be so close to him. His clothing smelled like him, a sweet scent, but with a hint of the delicious perfume his mother was wearing yesterday. I smirked a little bit to myself-who knew that Chad was actually a bit of a Momma's Boy?

"Yea, sure. I'd love to see what else you know of the city." I grinned up at him, and he moved his arm down to hold me close to hold me close to his chest.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Still kind of short, but ive had testing the last couple of days, so im super sorry!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!!! YEA!!!**

**Ok, so listen guys, I really, really need y'all to review-I know there are people out there who read and just favorite it, or put it on alert, or whatever, but reviews make me sooooooo much happier!!! You gotta review!!! Then I can fix whatever sucks, or add in things you think I should add in…the list goes on. Just drop me a little review…even just "Cool story, Lex" works for me!! It brightens up my day!!!**

**Peace ouuut suckas!!!**

0o0o0o0o0o0

CPOV:

I had some great ideas to end this night out. The air was cool, and I could tell that spring was coming soon. The snow on the ground was melting, and regardless of the fact that we were in the middle of a huge city of eight million people, the air smelled fresh and cool as we sat on my favorite bench in the middle of Central Park. The moon was full tonight, shining through the tree tops and down onto our bench, casting a soft light on Sonny and I. I had brought her here, not only because it was one of my favorite spots in the entire world, but it also was a place I had come to as a little kid, and I had so many fond memories of me, little Aidan, and baby Lily sitting on a picnic blanket here, watching the people go by, and breathing in the fresh air we almost never got, unless we were visiting my aunt, uncle, and their five children in New Jersey. They lived in a small little town, about an hour away from here, in a huge house with a massive backyard. I was hoping that I would be able to bring Sonny out there, but most likely that wasn't going to happen, since we only had a week here. Sonny was curled up, her head resting on my lap, and as if on cue, my phone started vibrating in my jacket pocket, which was covering her. I snatched it out, trying to get to it before it could disturb her. She stirred, then went back to sleep. I sighed, and answered my call.

"CDC here, what it dooo??" I practically sang into the phone, regretting it when I saw who it was.

"Cooper!" Mr. Condor boomed, making me flinch, and hold the phone about a foot away from my ear.

"Oh, uh, yes sir?" I asked, trying to make up for my unusual greeting.

"Because your ratings have gone up so quickly within the last few days, and there has been so much media hype about you two, I have decided to prolong your stay in New York City. The Mackenzie Falls cast and the So Random casts will also be visiting in about two weeks, due to a benefit gala for the "Save the White Tailed Deer" foundation. I have already called the hotel, your parents, and your cast members to inform them of this slight change in plans. I will also be giving both of you raises, to buy new clothing and other essentials, if necessary." His voice was softer in volume now, although still full of authority.

"That sounds fine, sir. Thank you so much for this opportunity to vis-" I heard a click on the other end of the line, and I realized he had hung up. Exasperated, I tucked my phone into my pocket, and glanced down at the sleeping Sonny. She was gorgeous, with her mahogany hair falling in gentle curls around her flawless face…I would have to wake her up now, so we could get some rest. We had to get some formal clothes for this gala, plus some everyday clothes and accessories, so we wouldn't have to wash our own clothes…ew. CDC doesn't DO laundry.

She stirred again, and yawned. "Chad…?"

I smiled. "Yes, Sonny?"

"Did your phone just ring?"

I sighed. "Yes…it was Mr. Condor. He said that we have to stay here for another week or so, 'cause the media apparently _loves_ hearing about us staying together in New York. Joy. Oh, and we have a benefit gala to go to with our casts next Friday."

She sat up. "Are you serious?! That's AWESOME!!!" She cheered, and grabbed her bag, handing me my jacket. "C'mon, let's go home. I'm exhausted…"

I wrapped my arm around her waist, and we began heading out to the edge of Central park.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**More fluff? Less fluff? You could care less? PRESS THE PRETTY GREEN BUTTON!**

…**still not convincing you?**

**...I didn't want to have to resort to this, buuut…**

**I WILL force CDC over to your house to do the chicken dance for you in his boxers. Or give you a million gazillion dollars.**

**You pick.**

**So press the green button XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chappy 14!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!! **

**Thanks to all who answered my little question last chapter…I have absolutely NO ONE who wanted just the money, although BrandNewEyes929 and I did strike a deal that we would split the money and CDC on alternating days ;D **

**Enjoy number 14!!!**

**~lexa**

0o0o0o0o0o0

SPOV:

I stirred this morning to the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows, and to find Chad already up and gone. A note on his pillow revealed all:

_Sonshine;_

_Went to go shower and grab some bagels, so don't be alarmed when my handsome face is no longer next to yours when you wake __ I have a surprise for you, too, so make sure you're all packed._

_Chad_

I rolled my eyes, and pulled myself out of bed reluctantly, my feet cramping when they met the cold floor. I leaped over to my suitcase, finally kneeling on the much warmer rug, and grabbed what I needed. I then undressed and wrapped myself in a robe, secured the cord, and walked over to the bathroom. As I reached for the knob, however, it suddenly flew away from me to reveal a cloud of mist and Chad Dylan Cooper in his boxers. I shrieked and jumped back.

"Oh, god, CHAD!! What the heck?!"

He looked just as shocked. "Sonny?! Weren't you asleep?!?"

"Uh, yea, twenty minutes ago!! I thought you were out getting bagels!!" I tried to inconspicuously close the front of my robe, a move he did not miss. He yanked up the waist of his boxers, and I turned away, although not without regret. His muscular chest was jaw dropping.

He smirked. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, perfection takes time to acquire. I needed to straighten and fix my gorgeous locks. Which, oddly enough, reminds me-are you all packed and stuff?"

"Yea Chad, I did. Which reminds _me_-what are we doing?!"

He shook his head sarcastically. "Sonny, it's called a surprise for a reason. I asked the hotel to rent a car for us, and I'm going to drive you some place awesome."

"Is there anything this hotel can't do?"

"Probably not."

I sighed. "Ok, well, I kind of have to shower, so if you could move, that would be great." I moved to push past him, but ended up putting my hands on one of his abs, and blushing furiously.

He smirked again. "You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

I growled at him. "Move it, or lose it, Cooper."

"You _know_ you love me!" He shouted back, already in the bedroom, shrugging on a shirt. 'Oh, yes,' I thought. 'Yes, I do.'

0o0o0o0o0o0

After shampooing and scrubbing down my skin, I emerged from the shower fully dressed and ready to go. I had curled my hair again, and wore my favorite long purple shirt, with grey skinny jeans and the boots I had worn the night before. I grabbed a black vest to cover me, then grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. Chad was watching cartoons and, from the looks of it, was on his third bagel. I sighed and grabbed a salt encrusted one-my favorite-and stuck a few slices of butter in between the steaming bread, then plopped down on the seat next to him.

"Are you really watching Tom and Jerry, Chad? I thought you'd be watching reruns of the Falls, or something." I took a big bite of my bagel, and savored the warm deliciousness of the salt and the butter. It was so unhealthy, but soooo delicious!

"Yes, I am, and no. I actually like watching old cartoons like this. They're classics. Besides, they don't show Mack Falls this early in the A.M." he finished off his bagel, wiped the crumbs off his part of the table, and swept them onto his paper plate, and tossed it all out. I wrapped mine up in foil and threw it in the bag with the remaining ones, and picked them up, along with my bag. As we walked toward the elevator, Chad put his arm around me, leaving little sparkles of warmth, and I hid my reddened face. He held the bagels for me as helped me into the car. 'Wow,' I thought. 'Chivalry isn't really dead after all.' We drove until we reached the highway, then Chad spoke.

"What do you want to listen to?" he asked, glancing over at me. I fiddled with the satellite radio, and finally found the alternative station, where The All-American Rejects were playing 'Gives You Hell'. I began quietly singing along, until I heard Chad join in, singing with the windows all open, and the wind blowing through our hair. I smiled over at him, and he clasped my hand, grinning the whole time. I grinned and drifted slowly into unconsciousness, the wind in my hair, the sunlight on my skin, and the tingling feeling of Chad's hand in mine…

"Sonny…Sonny…? Wake up, Sonshine…we're here…" Chad's face appeared before mine, and I stretched slightly.

"Mmmm…where are we?" I noticed that our hands were still clasped together, and I smiled.

"We're in New Jersey, at my aunt and uncle's house. I want to introduce you to my parents."

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Good place to stop? Or not? Tell me your thoughts. I love reviews!**

**~lexa**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15!!! WOOHOO!! And I apologize to my poor readers, who were waiting, out in the cold and rain, while I became a lazy butthead and slacked off when I was supposed to be updating *sad face* I'm very sorry my dear readers.**

**Alright, so I'm going to dedicate this chapter to 2 of my readers, amylenaclough, and BrandNewEyes929, because they have been PMing me constantly with new ideas, and how to divide Chad throughout the week between they 2 of us, so they have been pretty awesome when it comes to being readers!! Not that you guys aren't, but y'all gotta review!!!! I would appreciate it SO much!!**

**BTW: WASN"T THE PREMIERE ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC?!?!?!?!? I loved it, excepting the hospital scene that was all hyped up on the internet, but fell flat of my expectations. We all thought that Chad was going to say he loves her, obviously, but then again, they wouldn't be Disney if they didn't D.R.A.G it out endlessly… ;D**

**Love you all!!**

**~lexa**

0o0o0o0o0o0

CPOV:

Sonny looked like she was about to go into shock, staring at the huge house, then Mom came sprinting out of the house, floral skirt and white apron flying, her chocolate hair even more windswept than mine, and engulfed Sonny into a huge hug.

"Wow, Mom, thanks for the love." I muttered, and she pulled me into our group hug.

"Chad!! How long does it take you to get here?! What time did you leave?" She scolded me, but with a smile on her face, still clutching Sonny to her. Before I could speak, my Aunt Vivian, who was my father's sister, her husband, my Uncle Matt, my five cousins, Isabella, Sean, Connor, Patrick, and Rebecca, my siblings Aidan and Lilly, my grandparents on my father's side, and my father all came out onto the front porch, chattering and calling out my name. Dad came over to the car, smiling happily

"Chad! How've you been, son?" He engulfed me in a big hug too, and I smelled the cologne he always wore. It felt good to be home.

"I'm good, Dad. I've missed you so much!!" we turned to Mom and Sonny, who had their arms around each others shoulders, big happy grins plastered on their faces.

"They're always like this." Mom whispered loudly to Sonny, and I rolled my eyes.

Dad turned to Sonny, a surprised look on his face. "And who's this pretty woman?"

Sonny blushed. "Hi, you must be Mr. Cooper. I'm Sonny. Sonny Munroe."

Dad put on an over the top shocked expression. "And she's polite, too! That's a first for you, Chaddy." He ground his knuckles into my skull, mussing my hair. He and mom were the only ones allowed to do that. Maybe Sonny, too, but only away from the studio.

Sonny grinned. "I can see where Chad gets his charm from." I smacked her playfully upside the head, Mom and Dad watching with gleeful grins on their faces. Eventually, I just grabbed her cool hand, lacing our fingers together, with Mom' expression changing to one where she looked pointedly between our hands and my face. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she smiled, linking her arm with my free one. We walked up to the porch, but all that I could sense was her ice cold thumb stroking the back of my hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later we lay in the backyard, her nestled in the crook of my arm, the stars above us twinkling overhead, and a surprisingly warm breeze cooling the nervous perspiration on my free hand. The night was silent, without counting the crickets chirping, the geese honking as they flew back tot heir nesting grounds, and the occasional car.

It was perfect.

It seemed like she was drifting off to sleep when she sat up, and began to speak.

"I like your family, Chad. They're so nice, and thanks for bringing me here." Even in the dark, I could see her toothy smile, so filled with joy and innocence, and I felt a familiar shiver run up my spine and body, leaving a trail of warmth. More than anything, I wanted to kiss her. I took her hand in mine, and squeezed it reassuringly, then began my descent inwards, our faces getting closer and closer by each passing second, until…

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Haha I'm sorry for the cliffy guys…my study hall is just about to end, and I really want to get this one up today *grins* Peace Out Suckas!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16!**

**Not much to say, except, REVIEW, DANG IT!!! Or I will be forced to send you a pair of Chad's super stinky socks. And believe me, they are GROSS!**

**Peace, love, Sterling *grins***

**~lexa**

0o0o0o0o0o0

CPOV:

_More than anything, I wanted to kiss her. I took her hand in mine, and squeezed it reassuringly, then began my descent inwards, our faces getting closer and closer by each passing second, until…_

SPOV:

As before, in the lobby of the hotel, he was leaning in, and I was faced again with doubt. Should I let him kiss me, and we could go on, a happy couple? Or should I stop him, and let my work and my friends decide for me what would make me happy? He hesitated, his lips a centimeter away from mine. Our foreheads touched, then our upper lips. I felt this overwhelming desire to just lean the rest of the way forward, and complete what we had both been waiting for since we had met. Just as I propped myself up and began my leaning, I heard a distant "Chaddy!" We broke apart, guilt etched in our features.

"Ugh!!! What is wrong with me?!" I internally cursed myself, and stood up. Chad got up as well, but before we began walking up, he took my hand, and pulled me into him, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. I would have been screaming in ecstasy, if I could speak at all. I just stood there, motionless, a silly lovesick grin covering my face, and two of my fingers on the spot where his lips touched my skin.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As I got up to the house, Chad and his grandfather were sitting on the deck, eating freshly baked cookies and milk. I grinned happily and greeted Grandpa Cooper, stealing a cookie off Chad's plate, and entering the kitchen. Grandma Cooper was at the island, dumping brownie mix in a metal mixing bowl.

"Oh, hello there, Sonny. How has your stay been here so far?" She smiled at me, handing me an egg to crack.

I smiled at her, my heart soaring. "It's been fantastic, Mrs. Cooper. Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

"Please, call me Jenny, and of course, anytime!! Chad's never brought home a girlfriend before, and we've been so anxious to meet you! Chad talks about you all the time." I could see the resemblance between Chad and his paternal grandparents now; Jenny had the same eyes and smile as Chad.

"Oh, well, Chad and I aren't dating; we're just good friends." I hid my eyes, knowing that I could be read like a book. She shook her head knowingly.

"Sweetie, I know Chad, and the way he looks at you is not a 'just friends' look. The boy's head over heels for you. He brought you here, I think, because he wants to make sure you would get along with us, his closest family, because he actually, genuinely cares about you."

I gaped at her for a few seconds. "Are you sure?"

"110 percent," she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "He called his granddad before you two left, asking him about how true love feels, and I bet you my award winning cookie recipe that they are discussing that right now." She gestured towards the door. "Go on, have a listen."

I slid the glass door open a crack, and crouched by it, hidden by the wall.

"…seem to really like this girl, Chad," Grandpa Cooper was saying. "Why don't you tell me about her?"

Chad blushed a deep red, the lamplight casting flecks of light into his sparkling eyes. "Well, she's absolutely gorgeous, with her long brown hair, and her eyes that look like…melting chocolate, or cinnamon, and she lives up to her name-always happy, and bright, and…perfect." He sighed, a love-filled look on his face.

"Well, besides that, what is she like as a person? Love isn't superficial, Chaddy. If you do love her, you love her as a person, and not just because she's pretty."

"Beautiful, Grandpa," Chad corrected, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. He was the sweetest person alive!! "But I dolove her as a person! She's so sweet and caring; she wants our casts to stop fighting, and just make peace, and she makes me want to be a better person, so maybe I could live up to her standards. Plus, I think that she would make the best mother ever. She would take care of them, and we would raise them in a place in the country…" he trailed off, lost in his fantasy.

"Do you want to grow old with her, Chad?" Grandpa's voice was quieter now.

"Yea," he answered, not even hesitating. I wanted so badly to leap out of my spot and throw my arms around his neck, and kiss him with all my strength. But I had to wait; Nico, Grady and Zora might not be too happy that I would be dating the enemy. "I want to see her every morning when I wake up, and every night before I fall asleep. She is the only thing I live for, and the only person who can really make the real me stand out."

"Well, Chaddy," Grandpa Cooper grinned happily. "I guess you're in love with her then."

Neither of them heard me hooting on the other side of the door.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 peeps! Now, remember to press the pretty shiny green button down there…20 or so more reviews will get you chapter 18. So review, or Chad's socks will come after you while you sleep *sticks tongue out***

0o0o0o0o0o0

CPOV:

I made my way up to my room, collapsing on my bed, my heart light and free. God, I loved her-I was_ in_ love with her!! I wanted to laugh and scream and jump and climb up to the rooftops and shout to the world 'I am in love with Sonny Munroe!' She was so sweet and beautiful, and caring…I wanted her to be mine for the rest of our lives.

…But how to go about telling her…? I thought long and hard…for about four seconds before I had my answer. I quickly scribbled down my general plan, and hid it in my hair care products bag. She would never look in there.

My bathroom door opened, revealing the most beautiful woman in the world, in a white tank top with little pink and yellow hearts on it, which clung to her skin and showed off the curves of her breasts and waist very well **(A/N: Jeez, that was awkward to write…nothing like getting into the mind of a teenage boy *grins*)**, a pair of green mesh basketball shorts that were rolled up, illuminating her smooth white legs, and a pair of fuzzy pink bunny slippers. Her face was pink, and she seemed to be giddy about something, like she had just been playing a sport or jumping around or something. I stood up, my sleeping boxers and t-shirt in hand, and patted her shoulder before going in, more an excuse to feel the sparks between us than for any particular purpose.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After changing and unpacking my bag, I found Sonny downstairs with my family, getting ready to watch a movie. I smiled and plunked myself down next to her, my arm around her tiny bare shoulders. She smiled up at me, our fingers entwining, and a huge bowl of popcorn between us. As the movie progressed (Hercules, since that was Lilly's and Rebecca's favorite Disney movie of the moment; Lilly and Becky were the same age, same height, even looked very similar.) Sonny, I noticed, was shifting in a way that she eventually got her head down on my shoulder. At the part when Meg sang 'I Won't Say I'm in Love', I heard Sonny singing the lyrics in her angelic voice at the very end, only hearing the last verse.

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…" she whispered, snuggling into my chest. Little did she know that I was singing right along with her.

After the movie ended, most of my family had drifted upstairs to bed. Sonny was fast asleep on the couch, when my cousins Sean and Connor came up to Sonny and I, and tried to pick her up.

"Woah, woah, woah, dude, what are you doing?" I blocked their way.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Chadders? I'm bringing your friend here downstairs to have some fun with the big boys." Sean smirked, the signature Cooper smirk. Sean was about 22, and Connor was 18. I had never gotten along with them, preferring to spend my time with Isabella, the oldest at 23, and Patrick at 15.

"Don't think Mommy and Dada would like to hear their precious little boys are screwing around with innocent young girls in their own home." I sneered.

"Yea, well, they obviously don't care that you are."

I stood up angrily, the popcorn bowl falling on the floor with a 'BANG!' "You a**hole! I am NOT screwing Sonny! Just leave Sonny the f**k alone!"

"Why don't you, Chad?" Sean's eyes were dangerous, and he spit out the words like poison. Sonny abruptly stood up between us.

"CUT IT OUT! C'mon, Chad, this isn't worth a fight-"

"Yes it is! He's insulting you, and I'm not going to let that go. You go upstairs; I don't want you getting hurt."

"Chad," she pleaded, tugging on my arm. "Please, for me? C'mon…"

I sighed, and looked at the two of them with disdain. I couldn't even see straight; the room seemed red tinted. I let her begin tugging me away.

"This isn't over…" I roared, yanking my arm out of her grasp and punching Sean in the jaw. He stumbled backward, stopped only by Connor's grip on his shoulders. The room was filled with loud obscenities, and I let Sonny drag me away.

"Chad, relax, it's fine." She murmured, once we were under the covers of my bed. "You don't have to get into fights far me, as flattering as it is."

I put my arm around her, and pulled her tight. "I don't like them insulting you. It's like insulting me for liking you…" 'Oh crap' I thought. I let it slip! I hastily tried to cover it up. "I mean, you know, as a really good friend…not like I'm in love with you or anything; I mean, that's just ridiculous! Me…liking you…the star of Mackenzie Falls liking a Random…ha…ha…ha" I laughed weakly. 'Phew' I thought. Sonny seemed not to notice.

"You don't have to worry 'bout it, Chad…I'm a big girl-I can take care of myself."

"Yea, well, either way, I don't want to expose you to this sort of environment…I don't want to call your mom up saying that your safety is being threatened under my watch. So we can just leave tomorrow and go back to the city. We can stop at the Statue of Liberty and Liberty Science Center along the way if you'd like."

She sighed, then yawned. "Sure, Chad, whatever you want to do is good with me…" Within minutes she was breathing heavily, and I knew that she had fallen asleep. I pulled her arm around my waist, and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, Sonny…I love you." I breathed into her ear, before watching the full moon move from one end of the sky to the other.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Y'all better review, peeps. I'm desperate for reviews!!!!!!**

**Remember the socks…OF DOOM! *dun, dun, DUNNNN***


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18!! YAY!!!**

**The socks of doom are still a threat, remember…*cue evil jaws music***

**Check out my new one-shot, and remember that the evil socks do apply there too*evil laugh***

**Peace, Love, CDC!!!**

**~Lexa**

0o0o0o0o0o0

SPOV:

Chad and I dumped our bags in the master bedroom at the Palace, pausing only for a moment before racing toward the huge bed. We had spent the whole day playing in the Liberty Science Center in Jersey City, the only adults without small children amongst the crowds of tired parents. Chad had taken me to a small deli where I had eaten the greatest sandwich I had ever tasted, a buffalo chicken with fresh mozzarella and crunchy, hot cayenne peppers.

Chad's parents had been distraught when they found out packed suitcases in the foyer this morning, and only after Chad had pulled Nicole and her husband James aside and told them the events of the night before did they bid us a tear-filled adieu.

He beat me to the foot of the bed, and pulled me to him as I landed face first in the downy pillows. I giggled nervously-the sensations rolling up and down my body from his touch was amazing. Once I caught my breath, I realized that his arm was hugging my waist, and his head was buried in the curves of my neck. I felt his warm breath hit a sensitive spot right below my ear, then his cool fingers begin playing with the fabric of my shirt by my waist. I then chose that quiet, serene moment to burst out into giggles anew.

"Woah, what's up with you today?" he looked at me, a weirded-out look on his face.

"I'm just…ticklish," I mumbled between insane laughter. "There and my knees are my most ticklish spots" I squirmed, trying to escape his iron grip. His face changed into an evil look, and before I could blink he was straddling my thighs, hands pinning down my wrists by my head.

"Don't even think about it," I threatened. "Cut it out!!" My attempts to escape were in vain. He brought one hand down, trapping both wrists with his left hand, and began poking and pinching my midsection, a crazed energetic air about him. I managed to free myself, and soon I was sitting on his stomach, intent on revenge. I found that his ticklish spot was right next to his knees, and took advantage of that knowledge.

It was when the sun began to sink that I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes that I remembered. We were supposed to go to the play tonight, but it was already almost 6:30, and we had no time. I nudged the sleeping angelic boy next to me.

"Mmmmm…Chad?" I elbowed him again. His arms were pulling me down next to him, and I could feel the muscular pecs I had admired only the day before.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Well, good afternoon, my Sonshine" He glanced at the clock. "Apparently we aren't going to the play."

"Nope. Ah, well. It's only 6:30-wanna go grab some food?"

Sure. Then we can take a walk in the park."

"Sounds good to me." I pulled him up with me, and he Tasered me in the waist **(A/N: For those of you who don't know, when you take your index and middle fingers and poke them sharply and quickly into the waistline of a person on both sides. Its slightly painful and ticklish.). **I looked up at him, a shocked grin on my face, and began chasing after him. It was going to be a long vacation.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Four days swiftly passed, and soon it was Sunday. We had gone all over the city, courtesy of Chad's navigating and tour-guiding skills, and seen plays, eaten in the finest restaurants, and seen all the sights. We were taking our daily walk in the park when we saw a strange, yet familiar man break off from his wife and three small children and approach us. He looked at me curiously.

"…Sonny?" I recognized the voice easily.

"…Dad?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

**REVIEW!!!!**

**THE SOCKS ARE ON THE LOOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Alrighty guys-I'm expecting the vast majority of you that favorited me or my story to review!! The socks were caught and put in jail, but they managed to escape…I think I might have been an inside job…

REVIEW DANG IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Lexa

CPOV:

A man approached us as we were walking in the park Sunday, a curious look on his face. Sonny, and I were wearing sunglasses and hats, so I was surprised when he approached us, and subtly pulled Sonny closer to me, but she broke away, walking right up to him.

"Sonny?" He inquired. She pulled off the hat and sunglasses, and I watched as her dark hair tumbled down her back, exposing her to the park. Thankfully, no one looked her way.  
"…Dad?" The pretty blond woman he was with tugged her children close to her, and tried pulling the man with her too, but he stepped up to Sonny.

"Oh, my dear Allison!!!! How have you been, honey? I've missed you so much!!!" He grasped her in a tight hug that she didn't return, and it finally hit me. This was…Sonny's absent dad. The one who left her and her mom. What a jerk!! I fought off the urge to go up and punch him. The blond woman came up to the two of them now, after leaving her children with some ice cream on a nearby bench.

"How do you know this girl, Richard?" she hissed. "You certainly have some explaining to do, so start talking."

He sighed. "I didn't want you to find out like this…" he shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "This girl, Allison, is my daughter from my previous marriage-"

"Sonny, Dad. My name is Sonny now." She interrupted, and I squeezed her hand. She was looking pretty pissed, and I was sure she would like someone to be with her.

"Sorry, All-Sonny. This…is my wife….Bridget, and our children, your step-siblings, Chris-" he lay an hand on the brunette boy's head, who looked to be about four. "-and Jessica." He picked up the little adorable girl who was about 6. "We have a little boy on the way, too." Bridget placed a hand on her stomach, where I could now see the tiny tell-tale bump.

Sonny looked infuriated, and I automatically stepped forward between them. "Nice to know, _Dad_," She spit out the last word like it was poison. "And meanwhile, you haven't even bothered to call Mom or I, just to make sure we were ok. Thanks a whole freaking lot for NOTHING!!!" She stormed off, dragging me along with her, but Mr. Munroe caught up with us.

"Sonny, please understand. I didn't want to leave. I still love your mother dearly, but when Bridget and I met at one of my work functions, something just clicked. It felt right to be with her, even though I know that it was wrong of me. I am so, so sorry I just left without word, but Bridget did not know about my having a daughter until now-"

"Oh so you were just so ashamed of us that you never told your current wife anything until now? Yea, that just makes everything all better, doesn't it?" she jumped in sarcastically, and squeezed my hand, pulling me toward her, until I could smell the fresh air mixed in with her cherry scented shampoo. I lifted my free hand behind her back, and played with the soft locks halfway down her back.

"Sonny, look, how about we all go out to dinner tomorrow night? I would like to see what I missed out on these last six years." He gave a tentative grin, and held his hand out to her. She looked up at me, and I released her hand, letting her walk up to him and into Mr. Munroe's arms.

When they were finished hugging, Mr. Munroe eyed me sternly. "And who might this young man be?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Don't you go trying to be all parental now, Dad."

"Sonny…" he warned.

She sighed dramatically. "This, Dad, is Chad Dylan Cooper, my…fr-boyfriend."

_'What is she doing?!'_ I thought. "Um…Yea! Hi, I'm Chad. Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Munroe. I'm dating Sonny…" I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. Mr. Munroe had a protective look in his eyes that scared me a bit, so we bid our goodbyes and began walking home.

"Why did you tell them that we're going out, Sonny? How exactly are you planning to pull this off??" I asked her, once we we're out of earshot.

She shrugged, a slightly frantic look in her eyes. "I'm not sure!! I just really wanted to get him upset, and make him realize that I'm not the same girl he left behind six years ago."

"Wow, look who's acting all rebel-y. Wait, what do you mean? How were you different then?"

"I thought boys had cooties back in Wisconsin"

"That'll do it."

0o0o0o0o0o0

**REVIEW PEEPS!!**

**Btw, I apologize for being MIA the last few weeks. I've been BEYONDLY busy!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ohmichad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE 20****TH**** CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review, or the socks will come…they've murdered 3 readers in broad daylight already!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams and runs frantically***

0o0o0o0o0o0

SPOV:

After waking up in time to see the sun rise over the skyline, and Chad carrying me back to our huge bed, laughing to whole way, and surprising me with chocolate chip pancakes there, then our daily walk in the park barefoot, the cool dew sloshing between my frozen toes and our fingers intertwined from the moment we left the room, we spent the remainder of the day making chocolate covered strawberries in out pajamas, to bring over to my dad's place as a host present, since we were too young to buy a bottle of wine.

"Chad!" I complained as he flicked some chocolate on my cheek. He grinned in that devilish (-ly handsome) way of his, and dipped the tips of his fingers into the big vat of chocolate, and painted brown war stripes on my face. I shrieked and shoved him away, grabbing a small bowl and ladling some of the brown mix into it, then chasing after him, smearing chocolate on his hair and body. Once we stopped to catch our breath, I noticed that there was no square inch in the formerly white kitchen that wasn't brown. He reached for my waist with chocolate-y hands, and, with our faces only inches apart, we both leaned simultaneously toward each other, until…

'RING, RING!' the doorbell sounded, and a cheerful voice outside the door called out "Pizza delivery!!"

Chad broke away, grabbing his now brown leather wallet from the kitchen table, and went over to pay the guy, who gave him some weird looks when Chad wasn't looking. I'm sure it must have looked pretty weird to him, a famous tween soap star covered head to toe in chocolate, and the girl he supposedly has a hate/love relationship there in the same room, also covered in chocolate and dressed in a rather revealing tank top and pair of short shorts.

As we munched on the bacon and tomato covered slices **(SOOO GOOD!!!)**, we watched the TV to see what the press was saying about us. Just as TMZ ended with a Britney Spears sighting in California coming out of K-Fed's house with her kids, and Lindsey Lohan passing out at a club, Santiago's leering face appeared onscreen.

"New York's newest power couple was seen ADMITTING THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER!!!! Fan girls of the 'Channy Relationship', rejoice!!!!" The picture of us onscreen was a candid shot of us holding each others hands, him playing with my hair, and with his arm around my shoulders. Then it switched to another still shot of us in the park and to an audiotape with the words onscreen, showing me saying "This…is Chad Dylan Cooper, my fr-boyfriend", then Chad saying "Hi, I'm Chad…I'm dating Sonny". There was more to the report, but I was paralyzed, staring instead into Chad's alarmed eyes as we tried to comprehend this sudden turn of events.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tawn, I swear, I have no clue how they twisted this all around!!" I protested into the phone to one very skeptical Tawni. I was pacing around the lounge on the third floor, door closed and locked, and staring out at the skyline. I was already ready for dinner with my Dad, Bridget, and the kids, and now I was waiting impatiently for the narcissistic Chad to emerge from in front of his mirror. Dad had warned me that this was a more formal restaurant, so I dug out the only formal dress I owned and threw it on, along with some black heels, also straightening my hair and applying a little eye makeup and fire engine red lipstick.

She sighed, and I could practically see her rolling her eyes. "Alright…well, how about you just play along with it?"

I gaped into the phone, regardless of the fact that she was on the opposite coast, and couldn't see me. "Are you MENTAL?!?!"

"Sonny, darling, you're my best friend, and I do know you well enough now to see that you are IN LOVE WITH THAT BOY. Now, CUT THE CRAP, and SEDUCE HIM."

She hung up before I could respond, and I was left staring openmouthed at the ear piece of my cell. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Sonny…You about ready to go?" Chad's voice floated through the thick wood, and I smiled at the familiarity and gentleness of his voice.

"Y-yep!" I managed to stutter out "Coming!" I stood up, tottering around in the heels, and unlocked the door, flinging it open, then gasping at the sight before me.

Chad was wearing a handsome black suit with a blue shirt underneath, accenting his beautiful blue eyes, and a dark blue and gold striped tie. He, too, was looking at me like I was a naked supermodel.

"Ohmigod…You…Woah…" he mumbled under his breath, although I could hear him loud and clear.

"Uhhh…wanna go?" I broke out of my reverie, and grabbed his hand, also clutching the directions to my dad's townhouse in the Upper East Side, and Chad with the remainder of the strawberries we had made earlier that day.

---10 minutes later---

"Sonny!!!! Chad!!!" Jessica and Chris clutched at my knees, and Chad was already lifting a gleeful Jessica high in the air, spinning her around in circles. As I picked up Chris, holding him close to me and smelling that scent that only children have, I watched Chad having the time of his life with Jessica; I could definitely imagine the two of us 10 years from now, holding our own children close to us…it was a nice thought, and I had to blink back tears of happiness.

"Hey Sonny!" Bridget and my Dad both gave me a big hug, and grabbed the Saran-wrapped platter of strawberries from Chad's hands. "Ooh, strawberries-my favorite!! Ready to go?" Bridget enthused, putting a motherly arm around my shoulders.

"Yep! Lets go!" Chad and I each grabbed the hand of one of the children, and he put the free arm around my waist, all the way to the restaurant.

I was shocked at his choice of location, a placed called Daniel, operated by the famous chef Daniel Boulud. No wonder Dad had told me it was a more formal atmosphere.

Chad, in a very ungentlemanly manner, pulled out the chair for me upon our arrival, on his left, with Jessica and Chris on my left and my Dad and Bridget across the table. Bridget had to sit in a more open area, since her pregnant stomach prevented her from sitting too close to the table.

There was never a lull in conversation. Either the kids were distracting me with a story about their friends, or Dad and Bridget were asking us about our acting jobs and school. Finally, while waiting for our coffee and dessert to arrive, Dad excused himself and the kids to go to the bathroom, and Bridget jumped at her opportunity to get us alone.

"So, you guys are dating, right?" She waggled her eyebrows mischievously.

We looked at each other and nodded, turning back to her. "Yep, we're dating…" Chad answered. "Why, what about it?"

"Well, I did used to work with your Dad, Sonny, but I'm also a relationship expert, and from the signs, you two seem to have chemistry, but you aren't _'together-together'_"

I pretended to scoff at the very idea. "Pshhh, of course we are! I mean, we _dearly, deeply_ love each other."

She smirked, and I gulped nervously at her expression. "Alright…prove it." She challenged us.

"Fine!" Chad smirked right back. "We'll do anything to prove the truth."

"Ok…" she thought for a moment. "I haven't seen you do this yet, sooo…why don't you kiss?"  
We looked at each other, alarm showing in both of our eyes. "Fine!" I said, nervousness showing in my voice.

"Good!" Chad said right back, turning his body toward me.

"Good!" I declared, swallowing audibly as he leaned toward me.

"Shut up and just kiss me." He muttered, his lips an inch away from mine, leaning still more until……

0o0o0o0o0o0


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21!!!!!!! Wow, you guys! This has been an insane ride so far! I love all of you for reviewing and just being awesome in general! Thanks especially to those who have been with me since the beginning-I couldn't have done it without you!!**

**Review, my lovely readers!**

**~Lexa**

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Flashback:_

"_Shut up and just kiss me." He muttered, his lips an inch away from mine, leaning still more, until……"_

CPOV:

I could see the look in her eyes: she wanted this moment just as much as I did, if that were even possible. The faint smile on her lips gave me the permission and courage I needed to finally complete the distance between us, and press my trembling lips against hers.

Almost immediately, I felt a bold of electricity run up and down my body; it definitely _wasn't_ uncomfortable, but it was an interesting sensation, and I decided to test it out. I lifted my free left hand and brushed the hair out of her face, right by the spot where our lips were barely touching. The electricity came back with a vengeance, and I heard her sigh very softly. Suddenly, she deepened the kiss, pulling my head closer to hers. I didn't care anymore who was watching, which I'm sure was quite a lot, because all that mattered now was this moment, with me finally kissing the girl I've been secretly in love with for two years, almost. Her cool touch on my hot neck was amazing, the electricity burning between us, the storm raging. It wasn't like an angry storm, but more like the rush you get and the dropping feeling in your stomach when a car or a train rushes past you at top speed, or you're at the summit of a roller coaster, or even when you're standing at the top of a cliff, feeling the force of the waves battering the rock below you, and the beauty taking your breath away. That's what kissing Sonny felt like for me. I felt the numb, adrenaline rush as our lips moved in perfect synchronization, as her free hand gripped mine, very possibly preventing the blood from reaching my fingertips. It was an experience like no other, that's for sure.

We parted after what seemed like seconds, but from the shocked faces of Sonny's Dad and step-mom, it definitely was longer than that.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After we managed to extricate ourselves from the dinner table, we walked home, our fingers tied together as usual, and my jacket around her tiny shoulders. We barely spoke about the obvious elephant in the room until we were wandering in Midtown Manhattan an hour later, around 11 pm now. As we passed the Empire State Building, I suddenly had an idea. I pulled out my wallet, waving away her tired protests to pay, and pulled her in. After paying for our tickets, we took the high speed elevator up to the 102nd floor, and stepped out. Sonny gasped at the majestic beauty of the city, and wrapped my jacket further around her shoulders. I rolled up the blue sleeves of my shirt to my elbows, and we leaned on the railing, my arm around her, and her head on my shoulder.

"It's so beautiful." She murmured, looking up at me with her gentle happy grin on her face, and I had to grin back at her childlike wonder and perspective of the world.

"So are you, Sonshine." She blushed at that, and I groaned internally after a few seconds, realizing just how cheesy that had sounded. We gazed out at the breathtaking view of the city that never sleeps for a few minutes until she spoke.

"Did you…you know, _feel _anything during our kiss? I mean, it's ok if you didn't…its just that…I…well, I did…"

I smiled, looking away from her to gather up my thoughts. "We'll, I'm not really sure…" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her face fall, and I turned back to her. "Why don't we try it again and find out?"

Before she could speak, I cupped her face in my palms and pulled her lips up to mine.

As we kissed, with the wind tangling our hair and cooling the sweat on the nape of my neck, I felt the sparks heating things up between us. Everything around us seemed to stop, and I forgot all about the possible security cameras around us, recording our tryst, and that fact that my cast would probably hate my guts forever because I was so, so in love with this gorgeous, spontaneous comedienne from our rival show, or that the paparazzi were probably stalking us and recording every moment of this right now. All I cared about was her arms around my neck, and my fingers on her face, tangling in her hair, and pulling her closer and closer, even though our bodies were probably fused together by this point. It would never be close enough though-I couldn't get enough of her.

Without warning, the sky opened up above us and rain poured down like a waterfall onto us.

We broke apart, watching the sky in disbelief and incredulity, and as I looked down again, I saw Sonny unbuckling her shoes and tossing them into a pile with my jacket in a drier area.

"What are you doing?" I asked in disbelief.

She smiled. "This!" As she yelled out this one word over the cacophony of the storm, she ran right out into it and began jumping in the forming puddles, soaking her dress and bare legs. I laughed at her normal, crazy, comedienne-esque antics, and dashed out after her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into me, my hand on her waist, hers on my shoulder, and our other hands held in a waltz position. We began a wild dance, galloping around the viewing platform, and giggling madly every time a raindrop hit us, which was pretty often, considering that it was pouring. Then we stopped to catch our breath, beginning a slow dance, reminiscent of the one we shared at her secret prom so long before, only now we were mere millimeters apart, instead of feet. We were in our own little world, the rain as our soundtrack as we swayed there, ignoring the fact that we were soaked and freezing, just enjoying the moment as I pressed my lips to hers one last time.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm glad you guys liked my Channy-licious chappy!**

**Now onto Chapter 22!**

**Love,**

**Lexa**

0o0o0o0o0o0

SPOV:

Life was pretty good now. Chad and I may not have officially been dating, but we certainly made up for it in major PDA everywhere. He behaved like a true boyfriend, a really sweet person who spent time with me and seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did.

But, of course, we can't stay inside our fairy tale world for too long. We might start to believe in it.

Chad and I were walking in Central Park again-we had made it a habit now, just to get some exercise-around dusk mid-week. The city lights were growing brighter while the sky dimmed, and although we knew the paparazzi were hiding around here somewhere, recording our every move and word, we didn't care. Chad looked down tenderly at me.

"You know I'm in love with you, right?" he murmured, sending shivers down my spine. I giggled, letting his strong arms support my weight, and we kissed lightly, barely touching our lips together.

Abruptly, another pair of arms ripped me away from Chad's. I screamed bloody murder, practically feeling the hatred radiating off my mystery assailant's body. I was thrown over his shoulder, the man running swiftly, until I could no longer see the collapsing form that was Chad as another man hit him on the back of the head with a huge stick. I moaned loudly, sobs wracking my body, and I fought his iron grip, to no avail. Suddenly, I was thrown down on the grass in a deserted area of the park, the man in a ski mask hovering above me, leering repulsively.

"Now, Ms. Sonny Munroe, you're going to get what's been coming to you for a very long time, you little tease." Of course, I recognized the voice.

"Oh god…James…please, NO!" he shook his head cruelly, and pulled off the ski mask. "Alright," I bargained. "Please…do whatever you want to me, but please don't hurt Chad. Let him go! He didn't even do anything!"

"He protected you, his little slut, and he's going to pay for that differently. Now, either you take off your clothes or I will. And if you scream, you and your boyfriend will both die."

I tried to be strong, not letting any tears escape, but one rolled down my cheek as I began to slowly pull off my shirt.

"Faster!" he screamed, ripping the top in half and discarding it along with my bra, pants and underwear in a big pile next to us. I tried not to think what was about to come, closing my eyes, until I felt an extraneous force knock him off of me, and two cool hands help to my feet, wrapping me in a robe. I opened my eyes to see Nico Harris standing like a seething madman over the idle, unconscious body of James, and Tawni Hart fussing over me, taking my clothes and some of hers from her suitcase, and ushering me into a port-a-potty nearby. Once I was out and dressed, she enveloped me in a big hug. I could smell the familiar scent of my best friend's perfume, and when I pulled away, there were tears in her eyes.

"This wasn't how I wanted to meet up with you!" she wailed, smoothing my hair and picking out the sticks. "Are you ok? Did that complete pedo do anything to you?"

"No, but thank you!" I started crying too, until another thought struck me. "Where's Chad?"

"Right here!" Another voice entered the mix. I turned to see Grady and Zora carrying Chad's motionless body, Zora holding his dangling feet. They lay him on a park bench, and I rushed over, throwing myself over his body. Zora dumped the contents of a bottled water over his head, and he stirred, shaking off droplets of the warm liquid.

"Sonny…? Sonny! Ohmigod, are you alright? What did that sleazy jerk do to you?" He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down, laying his head on my ruined blouse from before.

"I'm perfectly fine, but what about you?" I felt for a bump on his head, kissing it all better through his wet hair.

"I'm fine, just a bump." He responded, smiling up at me and pulling me into his arms, laying my head on his chest.

I saw James beginning to stir, and before Nico could even say anything, Chad was up in a flash, punching James smack in the jaw, who promptly slumped over again.

"Uhh…Chad?" Nico raised one eyebrow at him. "I don't really think that was the medically correct thing to do."

"Yea," he responded, a smile on his face. "But it made me feel better." He grinned triumphantly, looking just like a five year old at a candy shop.

0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour and a half later, after thanking my friends profusely, settling them in one of the other Triplex Suites right near ours, talking to the cops and dropping a halfway conscious James at the hospital, Chad and I finally were able to collapse in our hotel room with some chocolate chip cookie dough and an On Demand movie.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny! I tried to stop him-really! I-" He exploded, his face red and eyes watering. I cut him off with a soft, lingering kiss.

"Chad, it's fine, really. I wasn't hurt. No harm, no foul. He's just a stupid jerk that thought he could take advantage of me. Relax!"

I felt the couch quivering as he shook violently next to me. "How the HELL am I supposed to relax when my girlfriend was just almost raped and killed? For God's sake, Sonny, what do you want me to do?"

His face was flushed with anger, part of which was covered with his hands as he sobbed. I tried to lay a comforting hand on his back, but he flinched, a signal for me to draw it back before it was ripped from my body. He stood up and stormed out, slamming the door behind him, leaving me alone with a half a tub of cookie dough, just as the movie began.

0o0o0o0o0o0

CPOV:

I had escaped to my bench in the park, thankful that no one was around this time of night. I sobbed freely as I dredged up the painful memories of my past…

"_CHAD!" my father, Dylan Goldfarb, screamed as he drunkenly smashed in my bedroom door where I was cowering in my closet. I was only five, but I knew from experience that when 'Daddy' was 'sick', it was best to hide and let him rip apart my belongings, not my body. I clutched my teddy bear to my chest, and tried to make myself even smaller in the bundle of clothes I was wrapped in._

_I also knew that the man who fathered me could not abide by tears; whenever my mother begged for him to stop with the rivers running down her face, he would replace them with bruises. I would try to block my mother with my small body, but he would pick me up my the front of my shirt and chuck me to the other end of my room, leaving physical and emotional scars that the seventeen year old me still harbored. My mother would fuss over me when he finally passed out, dabbing at my bruises with ointments, and rinsing the debris out of my cuts. It was a good thing she was a nurse; she could always fix us up when 'Daddy' hurt us._

"_WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT? GET OUT HERE BEFORE I FIND YOU!" Daddy slurred his words, but still managing to make his six foot, five inches, and 225 pound frame menacingly large. I snuggled farther into the coats, blocking out the light. I heard him roar, punching the walls, then my closet door until the wooden splinters were mere inches from revealing my location. He stomped out, leaving me to sigh in relief, until I heard a sound that nearly stopped my young heart._

_A gunshot._

_I recognized it from when my father took me hunting the one time he was sober. He had shot a deer, and I watched in horror as it fell, the sunlight shining on the fresh red blood in its head.  
I didn't dare move, even when I heard a scream, a thump, and a second, larger thump. Only when the noise had stopped did I crawl out, letting the tears flow freely._

_Five months later, I had adopted the last name Cooper, losing the identity of Goldfarb forever. My adoptive parents treated me as their own, and I loved them for accepting the mess that I had become when they took me to their home._

I could never let Sonny be handled by one of those psychopaths. It probably would scar me than it would her…she was the most precious thing to me. I stood up, and, wiping away the tears in my eyes, I walked back to the Palace, and crawled into the cool space next to my sleeping girlfriend.

Her face was so serene…it was like nothing had ever happened that day. I lay my arm across her waist, and I felt her snuggle into me as I waited for the morning to come.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23!**

**Sorry for all these long pauses-I have been so out of it for weeks now. I just recently broke off a friendship, and things have been pretty bad for me, since I thought that I could trust her as my best friend. It's been about a month and a half since that happened, and for the last 2 or 3 weeks, I just haven't been able to deal with it, so I basically shut down. Again, I am very sorry for the wait!**

**~Lexa**

0o0o0o0o0

SPOV:

Chad was not around when I woke up Thursday morning, leaving behind him a still warm side of the bed. Tawni had left about seven texts on my phone, all having to do with dress hopping, and each getting progressively snippier. It was around 10:30 that I walked out of our room and into the blinding sunlight with Tawni.

We had checked everywhere, including Barney's, Bergdorf Goodman, Saks, Lord and Taylor's, Bloomingdales, and so on. By lunchtime, we had found many nice dresses, but none that would really stand out. After grabbing some lunch in David Burke's in Bloomingdales, we headed to our last stop, the Betsey Johnson store in the Upper East Side. I immediately spotted several in my size, as did Tawni, and we dashed into adjoining dressing rooms to try them on.

None of them worked! I loved the dresses…just not on me. Tawni was giggling as she paid for a light pink one, tiered and with ribbons, and I still had nothing to wear. Then…I saw it

It was a plain white, strapless dress, not too dressy, but with sequins on the top and a ruffle on the bottom. I found my size, and carried it into the dressing room. Holding it up to my body, I could see how beautiful it looked on my figure. As I slipped it on, I could see myself at this dance, swaying in Chad's arms. I even knew where I could find the perfect shoes!

Tawni and I spent the afternoon in the suite, twirling around in our new dresses. It was agreed that she and Zora would stay with me tonight, instead of staying with the boys. I needed someone to help me get ready for the gala tomorrow night, starting at six PM sharp. I wondered briefly if Chad would be showing up; he hadn't been around since last night, when I had to share my cookie dough with Tawni instead of the guy I really liked.

Tawni burst in the door, carrying pillows and blankets from her room, with Nico and Grady trailing behind her, yelling.

"-didn't mean for you to steal all of our blankets! Where are we supposed to sleep?" Nico's face was pink from raising his voice.

She dropped her stuff and turned to face them, an obstinate look on her scowling face. "Deal with it! Or you can even stay in the guest room here."

I remembered that the repairmen had come Tuesday, therefore making the guest rooms usable. Chad and I had joked about it, ending with our usual '"Fine" "Fine" "Good!" "Good!"' argument.

"Yea!" I seconded Tawni. "Why don't you guys have a sleepover in one of the guest rooms, Tawni, Zora, and I will take the other, and if Chad comes back from God knows where, he can have the master bedroom where we usually stay."

They all gave me the weirdest looks before I realized I have never told them about sleeping in the same room with Chad. No wonder…

"Uhhh…I'll just be going now…to pick up some stuff…" I responded before running out the door. I sighed with relief before stepping out the elevator into the lobby.

A few minutes later, my arms were sore from holding tons of microwavable popcorn, Hershey's bars, marshmallows, frozen cookie dough, graham crackers, and other junk food necessities. I opened my door and dropped the groceries on the table before crowding around the kitchen tv set with my friends.

"-New York's hottest flame gone out? Here's Santiago Heraldo with the story." The reporter was saying. The camera switched screens to focus on the gross guy I had come to loath.

"Has the 'Channy' relationship hit a snag? I was outside the New York Palace today, and here is what Chad answered on the subject." The camera switched to a view of Chad outside our hotel, and I could just make out Chad talking.

"I am not dating Ms. Munroe. Please just leave her alone. She has nothing to do with me, and I don't have anything to do with her. That'll be all for questions." He strode back inside, and at the end of the clip, I found that I was crying.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sorry-this is more of a filler, but I really wanted to get back in my routine.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24!**

**I'm crying right now, because this is the second to last chapter!**

**What an insane ride this has been with you guys!**

**Please review, because I want to get maybe…50 more reviews by the end of chapter 25?**

**Also, the socks are standing outside your bedroom window…waiting patiently…**

**Love y'all!**

**Lexa**

**PS: To all my reviewers who were kind of pissed at Chad for abandoning Sonny, he is only doing it because he wants to protect her. Being orphaned after his dad killed his mom and then himself, he doesn't want to let anyone in, because he's so afraid that by loving her, he would hurt her. The incident with James and Sonny just clarified his skewed way of thinking. So I just thought I'd make that clearer to all the reviewers that were upset at Chad *smiley face***

**PPS: Check out my friend Tokiooo's stories- I really do like them, and I think she can write, but doesn't have the exposure to you guys, so CHECK HER OUT!**

0o0o0o0o0o0

CPOV:

I couldn't face Sonny that night. It was just too painful, since I know she saw the clip Santiago had taken of me; I had heard her crying long into the night in the guest room, with her friends comforting her and bashing me. But I was only trying to protect her! I didn't want her to be hurt by my loving her. That's what happened with my mom, and my dad killed her, then himself, so look where love got me then!

I sat awake long into the night, hours after Sonny stopped sobbing and I could here Cloudy and Rai- Nico and Grady- snoring loud enough to wake the inhabitants of New Jersey. After I had actually fallen asleep, I kept waking up, heart racing and in a cold sweat. I had to change into a new t-shirt every two hours, because the sweat dripping down my back and chest would soak them. Eventually, it was six AM when I got up, set out my suit for the gala that evening, showered, did my hair, got dressed, and went down to the corner store to get a few dozen bagels. I made sure to get at least two salt ones, because I knew that Sonshine loved them. Once I dropped them off on the counter, I debated whether or not I should leave a note, telling them where I've gone. I began scribbling down ideas, and eventually came up with this:

_Sonshine;_

_I know you must be mad at me; upset; angry; hurt…you get it. But I can swear that I didn't want you to get hurt, and that's why I told the reporters that we weren't dating. If I'm with you, then you are going to be hurt by people who are sick in the head, and I can't risk that happening to the girl I love more than life itself. I do want to date you, but if that means you getting hurt by people like that scum James, then we'll have to wait until we get back to Hollywood, at least. Remember, I love you so much, and I'll see you tonight._

_Chad_

I left the note propped up against the plate with the bagels for Sonny, a peace offering. I then grabbed a pair of gym shorts and a clean t-shirt, slipped on my sneakers, and went down to the gym to exercise a bit, to take my mind off the mess my life had turned into.

0o0o0o0o0o0

SPOV:

I staggered downstairs, Grady and Zora bounding ahead of me. We had left Tawni and Nico upstairs in the guest room, but not before taking candid photos of the two, snuggled up, unbeknownst to them and giggling the whole while. The nine AM sunshine was streaming in, hurting my sleep encrusted eyes, and I briefly wondered how everyone else seemed to have such limitless energy so early in the morning.

By the time I got down, Zora was balancing five plates, which were precariously perched on her lifted knee, silverware on her shoulder, and five juice glasses and four coffee cups, all stacked up on her left hand, and Grady was digging through the bagels, ripping the bag into pieces as he looked for one with cheese on it. I grinned buoyantly at the familiar scene, and my heart felt laden with friendly love for these people I was so close to. I gathered up the pieces of the white paper bag, and placed them on the side, to deal with later.

Tawni and Nico tottered down the stairs a few minutes later, and looked flabbergasted to see us sitting at the kitchen table already, in our pajamas, and immediately spaced out the distance between them. Tawni joined Zora and I on one end of the table, picking apart her plain bagel with her well manicured fingertips, and glancing up at Nico dolefully every few minutes or so, and Nico began telling Grady about this Narnia dream he had, while glancing over at Tawni.

Most awkward meal EVER.

Besides getting French manicures and pedicures, and going to Tawni's favorite salon to get a trim, we spent, basically, the whole afternoon in the guest room's bathroom, makeup spilling over every spare inch of counter space, and every wall outlet crammed with cords leading to straighteners, hair dryers, and curling irons. The boys were in and out of the room all day, playing video games, watching movies, and eating. Zora came in once, to view our progress, and stood uncomfortably in the doorway, watching Tawni brush my hair. Of course, there was no sight or sound of Chad's presence, and by and hour before the gala, I had nearly forgotten about him.

Tawni put the finishing touches to my makeup, gently brushing on some earthy pink colored eye shadow, sweeping it out to the side to give my eyes some shadowy definition. My bronze eyeliner was faint, only from the middle of the lids to the corner. My lips were the same color as my shadow, natural light pink that was only a shade darker than my original color, and with a light sheen of champagne colored lip gloss on top of that, making them very slightly shiny and sticky. It tasted like cookies to me.

I then went to my bed in the guest room, grabbing my dress on the coverlet. Going into the bathroom, I pulled off my Blarmy the Blanket with Arms that I had been using as a robe, and undressed, then zipped up the dress.

My makeup perfectly complemented the simple beauty of the white dress, so that all I needed was Tawni to curl my hair, and I was set. I twirled, giggling and feeling like Cinderella.

When I got out, Tawni was applying her eyeliner, her mouth open and one of the eyes half closed, the other open as wide as she could make it. She glanced over at me, turning back to her makeup, then whirled around again, looking at me with a "Home Alone" shocked look on her face.

"What…?" I asked, nervous. "Do I have something in my teeth?" I leaped over to the mirror, checking for any signs of stray lunch.

"N-no…" she stuttered, still looking at me anxiously. "It's just that…I think you're prettier than me now!"

I turned to her; it was my time to act shocked. "Wow…thanks Tawn…I never knew you felt that way…"

She grinned, holding up the curling iron like she was toting a weapon. "Time to do your hair!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was two hours later that things began to get uncomfortable.

I was chatting animatedly with my friends, munching on the hors d'oeuvres that the Save the White Tailed Deer society had provided us with, when, suddenly, the whole building was thrown into blackness. Tawni and I screamed, as did most of the other females, and Nico and Grady were freaking out and running into walls.

A single spotlight shone on a doorway across the room from me, and a grinning James stepped into the room.

Oh shoot.

I started backing away, hoping to escape out one of the other doors, but a huge buff guy with a gun stared me down. Every other door was blocked by someone similar.

I was starting to get really scared now. I did NOT want to give that jerk anything, especially…that thing, and I also didn't want to die.

He began walking up to me, very slowly and deliberately. I could hear the heels of his fancy shoes clicking on the marble floor, since the whole room was completely silent as they watched him walk up to me. I backed up until my back hit the wall in the next room, the cold seeping through my dress into my skin, and he held me there with his frightening hands and gaze. I closed my eyes and did not speak, as he ran his hands up from my thighs to my breasts, his lips attacking my throat. I did not move as he pulled out a walkie talkie, telling the guys guarding the doors in the ballroom to use their guns if necessary. I did not speak as he slung me over his shoulder like a bag of flour, dumping me on a pile of rags in a janitor's closet in an abandoned hallway. I did not do anything as he grinned evilly at me and told me that he was going to have his way with me, whether I liked it or not. And I knew-Chad would never be able to save me now.

0o0o0o0o0o0

CPOV:

I was running VERY late.

I had left the gym over an hour before the dance thing, expecting to arrive early. However, I had underestimated the time I needed to rinse off the guilt sweat covering every inch of my body from my tireless exercise, plus do my hair, dress up in my tux, and actually get to the thing.

So, now, here I was, and hour late, hanging up my coat in the coat check in, and hearing nothing but eerie silence, which struck me as very unusual. I shook off the feeling, and prepped myself to talk to Sonny about the note I had left her. They I remembered the pile of paper from the kitchen table. Oh crud- She probably didn't read it then. Which meant that she was still mad at me.

Just as I was about to walk into the ballroom where the gala was being held, I saw someone coming around the corner, so I stepped back into the coat check-in, and peeked out.

He was toting a gun.

I tried to swallow, but my fear for Sonny's safety overcame all other instincts, and I snuggled into the tangle of blazers and sweaters. This, of course, brought back horrible memories of my childhood, hiding in my closet, night after night, until Daddy went away. I instinctively knew, however, that I was supposed to find Sonny and rescue her. Otherwise, life would never be worth living.

The big guy with the gun hesitated outside the door to the coat closet, and I bit my knuckles in an attempt not to scream. Once he began walking again, I breathed a silent prayer of thanks. As soon as his footsteps faded around the corner, I threw off the heavy garments, and headed in the opposite direction.

As I walked further and further in, I began to hear cursing and banging that got louder and louder with each step. Stopping next to a door marked JANITOR, I listened in for the source of the sound, only to hear a long, high pitched scream from less than ten feet away that chilled my blood. It went on for about half a minute, then cut off suddenly. I looked around for something to break down the wooden door, but saw nothing; I then judged the approximate thickness, and threw myself at it, taking pleasure in the cracking sound it emitted. A loud, crude string of curses came almost immediately. Another running start resulted in a cracking door frame and busted hinges.

"Third times the charm," I thought to myself, and gritted my teeth as I mentally and physically prepared for one more try. I backed up to the wall, ran faster and harder than I ever had, and, shoving my shoulders up against the cheap wood, felt it crack underneath my shoulder, and I fell in, just to see an alarmed James, fingers around Sonny's neck, choking her. One punch later, and I was sprinting for the exit, my alarmingly blue girlfriend thrown over my shoulder, and an unconscious James being handcuffed and strapped on a stretcher. As I saw the blue and red flashing lights that signaled safety, paramedics came running over, prying my fingers from her lifeless body, loading us all up in the ambulance, and, sirens screaming, sped the endless distance to the hospital.

Somewhere along the way, Sonny squinted through her blackened eyes

"…Chad?" she mumbled through swollen lips.

I couldn't respond, so overcome with joy, and could only managed to kiss her cool hand over and over, the rest of the way to the hospital.

Upon arriving, I collapsed with Zora, Grady, and a hysterical Tawni in the waiting room, and sitting, for God knows how long, listening desperately for some sign that Sonny was fine.

Tawni could only sob, for nearly an hour straight, that "I couldn't do anything…he was standing right there…" It was almost another hour before I heard what had happened, from the police:

"She wanted to fight back, get Sonny back, but when she threatened the guards, they just laughed and shot at her. Nico jumped in front of her, and took the bullet in his left thigh. He's lost a lot of blood, and may walk with a limp, but the prognosis is very good."

As the night wore on, I was in the state between sleeping and waking; never quite awake, but never really asleep either. I snapped into a more conscious state at one point, around dawn, to find that Tawni had finally stopped crying, and, upon looking over, realized that she must be in Nico's room. The doctor came in, as if on cue, and, sniling and nodding at me, said "Mr. Cooper, she's fine. A few bruises and lacerations, and a broken wrist and cracked collarbone, but nothing more severe. You can go visit her, if you want. She's been asking for you."

I was already sprinting down the hallway, towards the girl I loved, and towards whatever the future had in store for us.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**AAAAARRGGG! ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

**I want MANY reviews, please. Note the socks, ok?**

**Sorry for the delay-wanted to perfect this chapter before I typed it up and put it up here.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**Lexa**


	25. Chapter 25

**LAST CHAPTER.**

**Now I'm sad. Ohmigosh I don't want to end this, but…*sob***

**By the way, I've decided not to continue that promo I put up awhile ago, so I'll take it down soon. But, no worries, I'll still write SWAC fan fiction **

**Also, I apologize for not answering any emails or comments or anything recently. I've been a lazyyyy girl.**

**ONTO THE LAST CHAPTER :D**

**Lexa**

0o0o0o0o0o0

Seven Years Later

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! Those better not be our children by the water!" I shouted down the pier at his retreating figure. Every single person in the vicinity automatically turned to look at me, then at the blond man with the miscellaneous children clambering over his back and tugging on his arms. I shook my head and rolled my eyes along with Tawni, who was next to me, helping Nico walk to our favorite café at the South Street Seaport in Lower Manhattan. After being shot in the thigh after the whole James incident, he hadn't been able to walk quite the same. That, thankfully, hadn't changed Tawni's feelings for him, regardless of her usually superficial nature, and she had married him less than a year after Chad and I. We were maids of honor at each other's wedding, and I even had both my parents walk me down the aisle.

Now, four years later, I held my pregnant stomach as I watched my husband chase our two year old son, Ian, around the boardwalk, closely followed by Tawni and Nico's twins, Anthony and Andrew. Zora was in college at NYU at this point, so she couldn't make it to lunch because of classes, but Grady said he would meet us at the restaurant with his new girlfriend, and as he approached with a pretty brunette girl he introduced as Sam, I felt the baby kick, making me wince. Chad came up with Ian giggling on his shoulders, looking concerned, and I smiled, planting a kiss on his lips and one on Ian's hand.

"I'm fine, hon. Just the baby kicking." I took his free hand and squeezed it.

"Is he coming?" Chad looked nauseous, clearly thinking of my last birth.

"One, no, I'm not having contractions, and two, its not a he, its definitely a she. I would know, I'm the one carrying it twenty-four-seven in my abdomen."

"Sweetheart, I know a boy when I feel it. When he kicks, he feels like Ian did"

"Really, Chad, really?"

"Really, Sonny, really."

I groaned then, feeling the baby move. Stupid Chad, impregnating me with a baby. That should be illegal, considering the morning sickness, the kicking, the cravings...the list goes on.

As I sat at the café overlooking the water, fussy tired children and all, I suddenly got weepy, my pregnant hormones overreacting, as I watched my friends and looked back to our beginnings on "So Random!" and "Mackenzie Falls", and how everything changed with one simple trip to New York City. I kissed Chad sloppily on the lips, and rested my head on his shoulder as he cut up Ian's chicken.

Everything had turned out ok. Everything would be ok.


End file.
